


Indered Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fiction a lieu 10 mois après la mort de Jane. Elle n'a pas été renvoyée sur terre à l'état de fantôme et Vishous a dû apprendre à survivre sans elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai relu il y a peu la série des Black Dagger Brotherhood. J'ai beau avoir lu cette série un nombre incalculable de fois, il y a un point qui me chiffonne : Jane.
> 
> J'ai toujours vu Butch et Vishous avoir quelque chose, soit juste une nuit, soit quelque chose de plus continu. Tant qu'il n'y avait que Marissa, c'était encore possible mais après l'arrivée de Jane, il a bien fallu me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas dans les projets de Mme Ward.
> 
> De plus, je trouve que son personnage n'apporte rien à V. Leur histoire ne m'a pas convaincu tant que cela. Et puis disons le, Vishous est un de mes personnages préférés et j'aurai voulu quelqu'un qui le change un peu plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon imagination a toujours fait sortir Jane du tableau, d'un moyen ou d'un autre. 
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore si il va y avoir un peu de Vishous/Butch dans cette histoire, mais comme je commence tout juste à écrire de la fan fiction, j'ai voulu commencer "classique"
> 
> Autre petit point qui peut avoir son importance, je lis exclusivement en anglais, donc les noms et certaines expressions vont rester telles quelles, j'espère que cela ne vous généra pas trop

\- Fait chier !! Ou est-ce qu'il s'est encore barré ?! râlait Butch en sortant du Commodore. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois. La frustration et l’inquiétude le rendait nerveux. Impossible de mettre la main sur V. Lui qui répondait toujours au téléphone, était injoignable depuis 2 heures. D'où cette petite visite impromptue dans son musée de la douleur.

Mais il n'était pas là, l'endroit avait l'air inutilisé depuis des mois, depuis que Jane ...

\- Fuck ! Il faut vraiment que je le retrouve avant qu'il fasse une connerie.

C'était sa plus grande crainte, que son meilleur ami ne supporte plus de vivre sans sa femelle et qu'il décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Et si cela arrivait, il serait dans la merde. Sans le pouvoir de guérison de Vishous, Butch ne survivrait pas longtemps. Ses séances de bouche à bouche avec les Lessers le drainaient de toutes ses forces et le mal qu'il sentait en lui le faisait presque suffoquer.

Donc oui, il avait besoin de V. Et puis autant se l'avouer, son coloc lui manquait. Il se levait, mangeait, se battait mais il n'y avait plus personne, plus rien ne passait dans ses yeux de diamant, c'était comme regarder dans le néant. V avait toujours eu le don de cacher ses pensées et émotions sous une façade de glace, mais là il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Butch commença à arpenter les rues en réfléchissant aux endroits où V avait l'habitude de traîner. Depuis quelques semaines, il sortait de sa chambre plus souvent. Il ne passait pas plus de temps dans le salon du Pit ou dans la salle commune du manoir, mais au moins il ne restait plus enfermé, seul, à regarder dans le vide pendant des heures. Butch en avait déduit qu'il avait repris ses activités au Commodore. A priori, il avait eu tord...

\- Espèce de fils de ... dans quel guêpier tu t'es encore fourré ?!

Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler son ami une dernière fois. Directement sur boite vocale. C'était trop ! Cela faisait des mois qu'il s’inquiétait, des mois qu'il voyait son ami souffrir, il aurait du insister pour savoir ou V allait quand il partait. Mais il avait été trop heureux de le voir s'intéresser a quelque chose. Apres l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé.

\-------------

_\- Comment va-t-il ? Butch releva la tête en entendant la voix de Wrath_

_\- Aucun changement. Il reste allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne répond pas quand on lui parle, refuse de manger. La seule chose qu'il fait c'est aller pisser._

_\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé qu'il n'ai pas complètement pété un câble ou pas. Parce qu'une bombe atomique à côté de V, c'est comme un chaton à coté d'un Pitbull. Mais le voir comme ca ..._

_Wrath souleva ses lunettes pour frotter les ailes de son nez._

_\- Cop, tu es le seul qui a une chance de l'atteindre, il faut qu'il se bouge. Nous avons déjà perdu Thor, impossible de faire avec un frère de moins. Sans compter que c'est lui qui gère toute la sécurité ici et qui surveille les membres de la Glymera._

_\- Je sais Wrath, tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas déjà tout essayé ? Cela fait déjà 3 semaines que Jane a été tuée par ces Lessers. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas déjà .. enfin tu vois ... rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Marissa, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le cœur._

_Un frisson parcourut le dos des mâles._

_\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est le genre d'idée que je n'aime pas du tout avoir. Déjà Welsie puis maintenant Jane ...Saloperie de Lessers !_

_La colère de Wrath fit descendre la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Butch savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il n'en pouvait plus._

_\- En parlant de Lessers ... je veux retourner en rotation. Tu l'as dit toi même, vous êtes short en guerrier, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi._

_\- Pas moyen cop ! Avec ton infirmer personnel dans cet état, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te laisser aspirer ces têtes de craie. On en a déjà parlé et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu es trop important._

_\- Mais qui te parle d'aspirer, je pourrai très bien les tuer à l'ancienne. On ne sait même pas si V va un jour sortir de sa transe ..._

_A ces mots la gorge de Butch se serra._

_\- Wrath, écoute, je ne peux plus rester là à ne rien faire, à m’inquiéter. Il faut que je sorte, que je leur fasse payer._

_Wrath lanca une bardée de juron._

_\- Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre ! De vraies têtes de pioches ! Ok je te met en rotation dès ce soir avec Rhage. Mais écoute moi bien : à la seconde ou tu te la joues Dyson sur les Lessers, je t'enferme ici et en prime je te botte le cul. Compris ?_

_\- Yep !_

_Butch se retourna pour aller se préparer dans sa chambre pendant que Wrath s'approchait de la porte du Pit._

_\- Hé Wrath ! Tu crois que Beth ou Bella pourrait passer de temps en temps voir comment va Vishous ?_

_L'immense mâle avait beau être presque aveugle, il savait que Butch était mort d’inquiétude, l'odeur aigre que dégageait l'ancien flic était suffisamment parlante. Et si il voulait combattre cette nuit, il avait besoin de toute son intention._

_\- Je vais même faire mieux, je vais demander à un dogen de rester ici le temps de ta patrouille_

_\- Ouai ... merci ... j'ai peur que si on le laisse tout seul trop longtemps, il ..._

_Butch n'osa pas finir sa phrase._

_\- Je sais, je sais. Wrath quitta la pièce avec un soupir._

\-------------

Butch s'approcha de sa voiture et décida de retourner au ZéroSum. Il prendrait un verre ou deux puis ferait un tour dans le quartier, au cas où, avant de rentrer. Il espérait que V serait au Pit à son retour. Il démarra le moteur en repensant à ce qui avait fait sortir son coloc' de sa transe.

\-------------

_\- Hey Butch ! C'est quand même super pratique ton détecteur intégré. Tu les captes à plus de 1 km maintenant. Rhage était de super bonne humeur, cela faisait 3 fois cette nuit qu'ils trouvaient ces salopards de mort-vivants et rien ne le mettait plus en joie qu'une bonne bataille._

_\- Ouai, je pense même pouvoir augmenter encore mon champs d'action. C'est juste dommage que l'on doive les renvoyer à leur maître._

_A ces mots tout humour disparu des deux vampires. Ils pensaient tous les deux à ce que cela impliquait. Cela faisait 3 mois que V avait sombré dans une profonde dépression. Au bout de 4 semaines, le roi avait décidé de le nourrir de force. V s'était débattu quand Butch et Rhage l'avaient retenu pendant que Z le forçait à manger une bouillie protéinée. Il avait aussi fallu le restreindre à son lit pour lui faire boire un peu de sang, il refusait de se nourrir directement. A chaque fois, Butch avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait une lame rouillée dans son estomac. Devoir attacher V. lui enlever tout contrôle._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, le guerrier ne vit pas le Lesser venu en renfort de ceux étalés au sol. Quand celui-ci fut suffisamment proche pour lui planter un couteau dans la cuisse, l'instinct de Butch prit le dessus : il dévia la lame et s'approcha du décoloré avec l'intention de lui faire faire connaissance avec sa propre lame. Il devait encore avoir la tête ailleurs car son mouvement le mis presque nez à nez avec son ennemi et il commença à aspirer._

_\- Merde cop ! Arrête toi de suite, tu vas devoir te traîner les effets secondaires pendant je ne sais combien de temps._

_Rhage accourut pour séparer Butch du Lesser mais il était déjà trop tard. Ce dernier disparu sans laisser de trace et Butch se laissa tomber au sol. C'était la troisième fois qu'il aspirait par accident un de ces salopards et si il avait réussi a cacher les deux premières, il savait que ce ne serait plus possible. Il sentait sa tête tourner et la nausée l'envahit. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba lourdement._

_\- Hey man ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Un seul Lesser ne te met dans cet état là habituellement._

_Butch croisa le regard de Rhage et y vit l'éclair de compréhension._

_\- Sale con ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Combien ? Répond moi bordel ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_

_Au lieu de répondre, le flic se pencha et vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac._

_\- Allo Phury ! J'ai un problème içi ! C'est cet abruti de flic ! Tu peux venir nous chercher ? ... Je ne sais pas, il vient d'aspirer un Lesser ... c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit._

_Rhage raccrocha et attrapa Butch par l'épaule._

_\- Aller accroche toi. On va te ramener au Pit_

_\- Pas près de Marissa ..._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle approche quand tu es dans cet état._

\-------------

Il était arrivé dans le quartier des clubs. Cette zone n'était pas super fréquentable mais il ne risquait rien. Il se gara à quelques ruelles du ZeroSum et fit a pied les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient du club.

\-------------

_Le retour au Pit avait été tendu. A peine arrivé, il s'était écroulé sur son lit, Rhage a ses côté lui tenant une poubelle, Wrath et Phury empêchant Marissa d'entrer. Il entendait les pleurs et cris de sa Shellan entre chaque crise de vomissement._

_\- Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas que tu l'approches quand il a du Lesser en lui. Laisse lui un peu de temps et tu pourras le rejoindre._

_Phury essayait de lui faire entendre raison, mais le ton calme et raisonnable du mâle ne marchait pas_

_\- Et comment ? Vishous n'est pas là pour le soigner ! Comment comptes tu faire ?_

_Entre deux sanglots, Marissa courut se réfugier dans la cuisine en compagnie de Beth et Mary_

_Une fois sûr que sa shellan était a l'abri, Butch laissa le sommeil l'emporter._

_Pour être réveillé quelques instants plus tard par des bruits sourds et les cris de Marissa. Cela venait de la chambre au bout du couloir._

_\- Mais tu vas te lever !! Butch est en train de mourir et tu restes ici sans rien faire ! Tu m'entends ? Quand tu vas enfin te réveiller, il ne sera plus là, tu l'auras laissé tomber !_

_Butch essaya de se lever, Marissa était dans la chambre de V et d'après les bruits qu'il entendait, elle devait être en train de tout retourner._

_Rhage l'immobilisa avant même qu'il se soit assis, pendant que Wrath et Phury traversaient le couloir._

_\- Lache moi, Hollywood ou je te pète les bras ! rugit Butch_

_\- Ha ouai ? dans ton état ? Je ne crois pas. Tu restes assis et tu les laisses gérer._

_Incapable de se dégager, Butch écouta les voix qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté. Puis plus rien, un silence total. Il retint sa respiration, si il était arrivé quelque chose à Marissa, si la loque qui lui servait de meilleur ami lui avait du mal .... La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et V apparut, soutenu par Wrath et suivi de près par sa shellan._

_Son ami était d'une maigreur à faire peur mais il bougeait. Le soulagement était tel que Butch s'écroula sur son lit._

_\- Rhage, dégage de la._

_Rhage se leva pour laisser la place à Vishous qui s'allongea à côté du flic._

_\- Approche toi cop ! Je vais te refaire à neuf._

\-------------

Butch s’arrêta net. Là ! c'était ténu mais il avait senti l'odeur de tabac turc et de cuir qui caractérisait son ami. Il ne devait pas être loin. Il inspira profondément en cherchant à localiser son origine : plus bas dans l'avenue principale.

Butch se lança à la suite de son ami pour se retrouver à suivre une très jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ou 20 ans, petite et fine, elle semblait si fragile. Elle avançait doucement avec un bâton d'aveugle dans les mains. Et l'odeur de Vishous émanait d'elle.

What the fuck ? pensa Butch. Il était sur de lui, c'était bien l'odeur de V. Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille humaine faisait avec ça sur elle ? Elle devait passer du temps avec lui pour en être recouverte ainsi. Surement une de ses subs ... mais le Commodore était inutilisé depuis des mois. Et une aveugle ? Humaine ? A peine sortie de l'adolescence ? Est-ce le moyen qu'avait trouvé pour Vishous pour maintenir le vide loin de lui ?

Décidé à avoir des réponses à ses question, Butch lui emboîta le pas. La jeune fille avançait lentement mais d'un pas déterminé. Plusieurs fois il fut tenté de la prendre par le coude et de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa destination mais il craignait de laisser son odeur sur la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que son coloc' se doute de quelque chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'info.

Il la suivit sur plusieurs blocs, le quartier devenant de plus en plus misérable et dangereux. Pourtant la jeune fille continuait à avancer. Elle s’arrêta devant un immeuble miteux et sortit un clef. Elle disparu dans l'entrée pendant que Butch étudiait les lieux : 4 étages, des barreaux aux fenêtres, des déchets plein la cours ... On entendait très distinctement des voisins se disputer et un chien aboyait derrière l'immeuble.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Malheureusement il était trop tard pour le découvrir, il en avait pour une heure à retourner au manoir et le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Il allait falloir attendre pour avoir des réponses.


	2. Chapitre 2

Vishous était en train de se raser quand Butch fit irruption dans la salle de bain.

\- Hey ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Je sors tout juste de la douche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de te voir à poil, je t'ai laissé le temps de mettre une serviette.

V croisa les yeux de son ami dans le miroir. Butch était rentré seulement quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil la nuit dernière et, à la vue de son T-shirt et de son boxer, il était venu rejoindre V dès le saut du lit. Et il avait cette lueur dans le regard, celle qui trahit l'ancien flic, celle qui lui permet de détecter la moindre chose, le plus petit mensonge ou hésitation. Vishous aimait cette lueur quand ils traitaient avec des Lessers ou la Glymeria, mais là, c'était vers lui qu'était tournée tout l'attention de Butch. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

Voilà qui répondait à la question. Comme il était hors de question de lui dire la vérité, V se retourna pour continuer à se raser.

\- Tu sais très bien où j'étais, le flic. Ne m'oblige pas à la dire à voix haute.

Il espérait que son ton sec pousserait Butch à laisser tomber le sujet. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui mentir, ce satané ex-humain était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses, alors lui mentir .... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il passait la plupart de son temps libre ces dernières semaines. Déjà parce que ça ne le regardait pas, et ensuite, parce qu'il allait s'inquiéter. Et Butch qui se faisait du soucis était aussi aimable qu'un Pitbull à qui on avait enlevé le jouet préféré. Il avait aussi la même habitude de régler le problème avec ses poings. Et c'était sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il garde l'info pour lui, et Vishous n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir Warth sur le dos. Conclusion : pas un mot.

\- Si justement, j'aimerai vraiment que tu le dises à voix haute, histoire de voir si tu irais jusqu'à me mentir.

\- Va te faire voir Butch !

\- Non V ! C'est toi qui va aller te faire foutre ! Tu étais où cette nuit ?

Butch était entré dans la salle de bain et se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard figé sur le sien dans le reflet du miroir. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau tant que la réponse donnée ne lui conviendrait pas.

V se pencha devant la glace et passa le rasoir sur une partie de son cou.

\- J'étais au Commodore, fils de pute. Maintenant tu te tires d’ici et tu me laisses me raser ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas ma Shellan et je n'ai pas à te dire où et comment je passe mes nuits.

Une émotion ressemblant à de la peine passa dans les yeux de Butch avant d'être remplacé par une colère noire. Il retourna Vishous de force et s'approcha, son nez a quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu hier. Et j'ai bien regardé partout, crois moi. Cet appart semble inutilisé depuis des mois. Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois : où étais tu hier ? Et les autres nuits par la même occasion. Je suppose que si tu n'y étais pas hier, tu n'y étais pas les autres soirs.

Merde ! Saleté de flair de flic. Il y a des fois où V détestait vraiment son coloc'. Avant lui, personne ne remettait en cause sa parole et si ils le faisaient, ils avaient bien trop peur pour le faire en face.

Butch inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de reculer de quelques pas. La colère avait cédé la place à l'émotion que Vishous avait espéré ne pas voir : de l’inquiétude. C'est avec une voix plus calme que le flic ajouta :

\- Ecoute man. Je sais que tu aimes ton indépendance et tu as le droit de mener ta vie comme tu le sens. Hé, je crois que je casserai la gueule a quiconque essayerait de se mêler de mes affaires, même toi. Mais les derniers mois ont été dur, je ne sais pas si ...

Butch passa la main sur son visage, les épaules en avant, comme s'il portait un poids trop lourd pour lui. Il continua, les yeux rivés au sol :

\- Tu es comme mon frère V. Même plus que ça. Je suis incapable de mettre un nom sur ce truc. Tu sais que je parle mieux avec mes poings que ma bouche de toute façon.

\- Ouai j'ai cru remarquer, encore que c'est un peu l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Butch leva enfin les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vishous se détendit un peu, il n'aimait pas quand le flic refusait de croiser son regard.

\- Tu es pire ! Quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu te renfermes dans ton palais des glaces. Même si je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer, les gens se rendent compte que quelque chose me fait tiquer.

Ses yeux retournèrent au sol.

\- Je vais passer pour un gros sentimental, mais j'ai failli devoir me passer de toi et c'est une expérience que je n'ai pas du tout envie de revivre. Et pas seulement à cause de ce truc avec les Lessers et le fait que tu es le seul à pouvoir me soigner.

La voix de Butch s'était transformé en un murmure. V ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, cette "chose" entre eux, il la ressentait aussi et lui savait très bien ce que c'était, de son côté du moins. Mais Butch était un hétéro pur jus, marié avec la femelle de sa vie, et V n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s’immiscer dans leur couple, ni de pousser son ami à questionner sa sexualité.

Au moment où il allait répondre, Butch recommença à parler :

\- J'aime Marissa. Plus que tout. C'est ma Shellan et je mourrais si je la perdais. Et toi et moi, sans être la même chose, c'est aussi fort. Alors ne fait pas le con OK ?

-Je ne fais pas le con, le flic. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais il ne va rien m'arriver. Maintenant va t'habiller, on est attendu pour le repas au manoir, tu ne veux pas te présenter devant le roi en caleçon !

Le flic releva la tête d'un coup, une expression horrifiée évidente sur le visage.

\- Bonne idée ! Mais ne crois pas que cette conversation est terminée. Je te fais confiance pour le moment, mais si jamais mon instinct se remet à faire des siennes ou si tu te comportes à nouveau comme un abruti, je reviendrais à la charge.

Butch avait tourné les talons et s'était approché de la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir dans le couloir :

\- Et on ne sort toujours pas ensemble !

V ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cette remarque habituelle. La tension qui s'était accumulé pendant toute la conversation ne dissipa. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Il allait falloir être plus attentif, son flic n'avait pas pour habitude de lâcher le morceau si facilement. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si Vishous était incapable de planifier plusieurs tours à l'avance.


	3. Chapitre 3

Quand Vishous sortit de sa chambre et passa dans le salon du Pitt, il tomba sur Butch en train de lire un vieux numéro d’un mensuel de sport.

– Tu m’attendais man ?

– Ouep ! Marissa est partie aider son frère et elle ne rentrera que dans quelques jours. Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait se mettre minable cette nuit, regarder quelques vieux match, tenter de casser quelques fenêtres avec ton lanceur de pommes de terre.

Le sourire de Butch était contagieux et V ne put empêcher le rire de quitter sa gorge.

-Bonne idée ! On voit ca après la patrouille de cette nuit. A priori, Wrath a des nouvelles pour nous.

Plutôt que de passer par les tunnels reliant le Pit au manoir, ils passèrent par la cour. Vishous en profita pour pointer du doigt les fenêtres les plus éloignées.

– J’ai fait quelques modifications au lance-patate, on doit pouvoir atteindre les fenêtres du haut maintenant. Par contre, il va falloir demander a Rhage d’enlever sa GTO. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir à gérer son alter ego si sa précieuse voiture a une vitre cassée.

– Moi non plus, ce sont les fenêtres de qui ?

Le sourire de V se fit sadique :

– Tu es sur que tu veux savoir ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes peur et que tu te barres la queue entre les jambes.

Cette remarque lui valu un coup de poing dans l’épaule. Et pas un léger.

– Qui est ce que tu traites de trouillard ?! Je n’ai jamais reculé devant rien du tout ! Tu le sais, alors vas y balance.

– Non pas moyen ! Tu vas te trouver une excuse.

Ils avaient traversé la cour et étaient entrés dans le manoir. V ne l’aurait jamais avoué, mais ces engueulades avec le flic lui manquaient. Ces derniers mois avaient été trop tendus pour ce genre d’échanges. Butch était bien trop inquiet et lui-même était bien trop sur les dents, la moindre remarque le faisait exploser. Déjà avant l’arrivé de Jane, son humeur avait été massacrante. Jane … la douleur que ce nom invoquait lui vida les poumons, menaçant de l’étouffer. Il arrivait à fonctionner presque comme avant. L’énorme vide qu’il avait ressenti les premiers temps et qui avait failli l’engloutir totalement, avait perdu un peu de sa force d’attraction. Tant qu’il ne pensait pas à elle …

-Hé Vishous ! Ca va ? Tu t’es figé d’un coup ?

Butch s’était arrêté quelques pas devant lui et l’inquiétude était évidente dans ses yeux. Avant qu’il puise ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, V lui lança une pique :

– Alors le flic ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir à qui appartiennent ces fenêtres ? Je suis sur que qui que ce soit, tu auras la trouille.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger au moment où Butch se jetait sur lui pour lui coller son poing au visage. V l’esquiva, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Attend voir que je te choppe, connard

– Et tu ferais quoi ? Tu tapes comme une gonzesse !

Butch grogna et commença à avancer vers lui, quand il s’arrêta brusquement, l’air surpris. Il tourna la tête vers la table et resta là, aussi raide qu’un bloc de glace, à regarder les autres membres de la maison.

Vishous jeta un oeil dans la même direction. Tout le monde était là, silencieux, à les regarder fixement. Okay ! Qu’est ce qu’ils avaient tous ?!

Rhage explosa de rire, son énorme corps pratiquement plié en deux sur sa chaise.

– Et ben ce n’est pas trop tot ! On commençait à s’inquiéter nous. Notre couple le plus solide qui ne se menace plus, on a vraiment cru que vous alliez divorcer.

Butch grogna en s’approchant de sa chaise

– Ho ta gueule Rhage ! Ou tu vas aussi t’en prendre une.

Il s’assit lourdement sur sa chaise et commença à se servir sous le regard de tout le monde, la conversation visiblement close de son côté.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Vishous. Il décida lui aussi d’aller s’asseoir et de manger. Sauf qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout d’être le centre de l’attention. Même s’ils ne pensaient qu’à son bien, il avait déjà passé trop de temps sous la surveillance de ses frères et de leurs shellans. Merde ! Même les doggens s’y étaient mis à un moment. Au bout de 5 minutes de silence, il lança :

– Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous comporter comme de vieilles commères ?

Rhage le regarda avec un sourire si grand que l’on voyait la pointe de ses canines.

– Nope ! Que dalle ! Il n’y a rien de plus divertissant que de vous faire chier, toi et Buch. Et ca fait bien trop longtemps.

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Beth pris la parole :

– Rhage arrête ça. Je ne veux pas encore avoir à racheter une table parce que vous vous êtes battus à table.

Elle se tourna vers Vishous

– Tu sais comment est Rhage, il a autant de tact qu’un éléphant. Mais nous sommes tous heureux de voir que tu reprends un comportement normal. Enfin aussi normal que possible pour toi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, V acquiesça de la tête et recommença à manger. Tout le monde fit de même et peu à peu la conversation repris. Une demi-heure plus tard, les volets métalliques s’ouvrirent. Wrath se leva et annonça :

– Je vous veux tous dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes, j’ai des décisions à vous annoncer.

Tous les guerriers se levèrent en même temps, Z et Rhage prenant 5 minutes pour embrasser leur shellan avant de sortir dans le hall. Ils montèrent un à un le grand escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau de Warth.

Le roi était déjà assis derrière son imposant bureau. Et il avait l’air encore plus mécontent que d’habitude.

– Bon ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, nous avons un souci : des femelles disparaissent. Cela fait 7 ces deux derniers mois, un peu moins d’une par semaine. Nous n’avons pas été prévenu avant car il s’agissait de civiles, mais les deux dernières font partie de la Glymeria et depuis, mon téléphone n’arrête pas de sonner. Et vous savez a quel point je déteste ces snobinards.

Tous les guerriers s’étaient figés. Attaquer des femelles, il n’y a avait pas pire crime pour leur race.

Z réagit le premier :

– Des Lessers ?

– Aucune idée, il n’y a aucun témoin et aucune trace nulle part.

Vishous, toujours la voix de la raison, ajouta :

-Et comment sait-on qu’elles ont été enlevées ? Elles ont peut être disparues de leur plein grès. Ca ne m’étonnerai pas vu certains cons de la Glymeria.

– Tu marques un point V, c’est une piste à suivre également. Le flic, tu vas aller sur les sites des deux derniers enlèvements, tu es le mieux placé pour découvrir ce qui s’est passé. V, tu vas avec lui. Je te laisse gérer la communication avec les familles des disparues et il n’y a pas intérêt que je reçoive des appels de plainte ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

V et Butch acquiescèrent. Le roi continua :

– Rhage, Z et Phury, vous allez patrouiller seul tant que l’on n’en sait pas plus. Je veux que vous fassiez le tour des quartiers de vampire, laissez vous voir. Il faut rassurer ces fils de pute de la Glymeria, qu’ils me lâchent un peu. Vous n’engagez personne sans un back up, c’est clair ?

Après un moment de silence, le roi se leva :

– Aller au boulot ! Je veux un compte rendu toutes les deux heures.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que cette fiction va être plus longue que je me l'étais imaginé. Mais si je continue à ce rythme, je devrait l'avoir fini avant Août

A peine étaient-ils sortis du bureau du roi que Butch avait la tête à son enquête. Cela lui rappelait son ancienne vie, du moins la seule partie qui lui manquait. Il avait été un bon flic. Un super bon flic si on lui demandait son avis. Même si ses anciens supérieurs n’étaient pas de cet avis, rapport à son incapacité à jouer selon les règles. Il savait qu’il pouvait faire la différence cette fois, qu’il pouvait protéger son peuple. Un truc était sur : ceux qui étaient responsables de ces enlèvements, qui ou quoi qu’ils soient, ne s’en sortiraient pas. A la différence de nombreux criminels que Butch avaient arrêtés. Et l’air de rien, cette idée lui faisait énormément plaisir

La voix de Vishous le tira de ses pensées :

\- Je vais conduire. Tu préfères que l’on commence par où ?

\- La dernière scène, c’est là que l’on a le plus de chance de trouver quelque chose. On ira sur le second lieu ensuite. Je ne pense pas que l’on puisse trouver quoi que ce soit sur les enlèvements les plus anciens.

Le temps était le nerf de la guerre dans un enlèvement. Plus le temps passait et moins il y avait de chance de retrouver la victime. Bella était une exception et elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de s’en sortir, même si l’horreur qu’elle avait traversé avait laissé des traces.

Ils étaient arrivés au garage sous terrain et étaient montés dans l’énorme SUV qui servait de véhicule à V. Pendant qu’il se mettait derrière le volant, il jeta son portable à l’ancien flic :

\- On devrait avoir reçu toutes les infos de Wrath, tu peux jeter un coup d’oeil ?

Pendant que son coloc’ les conduisait à travers la ville, Butch passa en revue toutes les infos glanées par Wrath. Il n’y avait pas grand chose. Les seules données sur les premiers enlèvements portaient sur le nom des victimes, leur âge, une photo et la date à laquelle elles avaient été vue la dernière fois.

Il y avait un peu plus de détail pour les derniers enlèvements, déjà parce qu’ils étaient plus récents mais également parce que les femelles enlevées faisaient partie de l’aristocratie. Voilà une chose qui ne changeait pas, que l’on soit vampire ou humain, la valeur d’une vie est directement liée à celle de votre compte en banque.

Un point commun attira l’ancien flic : toutes les victimes étaient jeunes, à peine sorties de leur transition. Et elles étaient toutes spécialement jolies. Son flair lui disait que ce n’était pas un détail. Et il n’aimait pas du tout ce que ça sous entendait. Il se tourna vers Vishous :

\- Je n’aime pas ça, V. Je pense que les Lessers n’y sont pour rien cette fois. Elles sont toutes beaucoup trop jeunes et jolies pour que cela soit des coïncidences.

\- Et ? 

\- Je n’en sais rien. Ça me fait penser a de la traite d’êtres humains.

Vishous lâcha une flopée de jurons. Le flic continua :

\- C’est possible ? Je veux dire que des vampires enlèvent des femelles pour les vendre ?

\- C’est possible, mais ce n’est jamais arrivé à ma connaissance. Il y avait bien des esclaves de sang, surtout en Europe, mais la pratique s’est éteinte il y a plus de 100 ans. Et on enlevait pas de jeunes femmes pour ça, c’était surtout des servants qui … Fuck !

V se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Si c’est de cela qu’il s’agit, Z va péter un câble !

Butch le regarda d’un air étonné :

\- Qu’est ce qu’il a à voir avec ça ? Bella n’a pas été enlevée par des vampires, c’était un cinglé de Lesser.

\- Non ça n’a rien à voir avec elle, c’était avant. C’est la raison pour laquelle Z est aussi agressif et en colère …

Vishous se tut sans terminer sa phrase et la réponse percuta Butch comme un camion lancé à pleine vitesse.

\- Merde ! Tu veux dire qu’il …. Putain ! Je comprend mieux son comportement. Ça a duré longtemps ?

\- Je n’en sais rien, c’est Phury qui l’a libéré et il n’en parle pas, ni l’un ni l’autre d’ailleurs, mais je pense que oui.

V arrêta la voiture devant une énorme grille noire

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Pas un mot de tout ça à la famille, ni aux autres frères. Du moins, tant que nous ne sommes surs de rien.

Il attendit que Butch acquiesce avant de sonner à l’interphone.

Pendant que Vishous faisait le nécessaire pour leur donner accès à la propriété, Butch ressassa la conversation dans son esprit. Il n’y avait jamais pensé, mais ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise : le comportement de Zsadist, son aversion pour tout contact, son besoin de violence, sa colère toujours présente … Ouai, ça prenait tout son sens. Et si le premier instinct de Butch était bon (et il l’était souvent), il plaignait presque les pauvres gars qui étaient mêlés de prêt ou de loin à ce trafic, Z allait les massacrer et Wrath finirait le travail. Il espérait qu'il en resterait un ou deux, ça ne le dérangerait pas de casser quelques dents à ces raclures.

Vishous arrêta la voiture au bout d’une énorme allée, entre une fontaine et le perron d’ une maison monstrueuse. Ils sortirent de la voiture au moment où la porte de la maison s’ouvrit. Un doggen leur fit signe d’avancer et baissa la tête, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient attendu dans la bibliothèque. Il se redressa, tourna des talons et rentra dans la maison en leur disant :

\- La maîtresse de maison ne peut vous recevoir, elle est alitée à cause du choc. Son nouveau hellren, Lather, va vous recevoir.

En traversant le Hall, Vishous pointa du doigt les caméras et les détecteurs de mouvement placés aux endroits stratégiques. Butch acquiesça de la tête et demanda :

\- Tu pourras vérifier le matos ? Et les enregistrements ? Je veux être sûr qu'ils n’ont pas été modifiés et qu'il n’y a pas de faille dans leur système de sécurité.

\- Je m’en occupe dès que l’on a vu ce Lather.

Le doggen ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Il referma la porte sans bruit, les laissant avec un vampire blond qui s’était levé en entendant la porte. Il s’approcha d’eux avec un verre à la main et annonça :

\- C'est un plaisir de recevoir des membres de la confrérie dans mon humble demeure.

Butch décida de laisser Vishous gérer les platitudes avec cet aristo. Il détestait vraiment ce genre de mec, tout chez lui dégoulinait de supériorité et de condescendance. Même quand il parlait de son “humble demeure”. Il se mêlerait de la conversation quand ils entreraient dans le vif du sujet. Il profita de ces quelques instants pour jeter un coup d’oeil à la bibliothèque. Tout puait le nouveau riche, le clinquant, on se serait cru dans une page déco d'un magasine quelconque. Par contre la sécurité avait l’air du dernier cri. V lui confirmerait cela plus tard.

Vishous et Lather étaient encore en train d'échanger des amabilités et Butch sentait que la patience de son ami commençait à s'épuiser. Un chose était sûre, ce type n’avait pas l’air trop inquiet pour sa belle fille. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il tournait autour du pot et tentait de se faire inviter à une audience avec le roi. Butch sourit : ouai mon gars, bonne chance avec ca ! Tous les frères étaient ultra protecteur de leur souverain et ils ne laissaient approcher que les personnes en qui ils avaient confiance. Et même comme ca, il valait mieux ne pas faire de geste brusque. Il croisa le regard de V au dessus de l'épaule de l'aristocrate. Il était temps d’intervenir, Vishous était à deux doigts d’exploser et Butch n’avait pas envie de se prendre une soufflante par Wrath à leur retour.

\- Dites moi, Lather, est ce que toutes les pièces de la maison ont le même genre de sécurité que celle ci ?

L’interruption ne plut absolument pas au maître des lieux, il répondit sèchement :

\- Bien sûr. Toute la maison est sécurisée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser entrer des voleurs.

\- Je dirai que les Lessers devraient être votre première préoccupation.

\- Vous êtes là pour cette raison non ? Nous protéger de ces monstres.

Butch sentait la colère monter. Cet abruti attachait plus d’importance et d’argent à sécuriser ses biens que sa belle fille. Vishous intervient dans la conversation :

\- La confrérie a toujours eu pour objectif de protéger notre peuple. Contre les Lessers, mais pas seulement. Vous avez dû entendre que votre belle fille n’est pas la seule victime d'enlèvements ces dernières semaines ?

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux du vampire : de l’agacement. Cela dérangeait le petit confort de ce connard que sa belle fille se soit fait enlevée ! Butch gronda. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Cette situation appuyait sur tous ses boutons en même temps. Merde ça faisait des dizaines d'années, mais le décès de sa sœur le hantait toujours. Et que ce type prenne la situation comme une gêne, ca le mettait hors de lui. La main de V s'abattit sur son épaule et serra, à la fois un réconfort et une mise en garde : garde ton tempérament sous contrôle. Butch sentit la tension le quitter, C'était l'effet que Vishous avait sur lui, presque aussi puissant que Marissa. Il respira profondément avant de reprendre :

\- Pouvez vous nous raconter la nuit ou votre belle fille a disparu ?

\- Je n’ai rien de spécial à dire. C'était une nuit normale, ma belle fille, Trishan, avait quelques courses à faire, elle est sortie juste après First Meal. Elle est rentrée quelques heures plus tard. Quand nous l’avons fait appelé pour le dîner, elle avait disparu. Personne ne l’a vus sortir de la maison et toutes ses affaires étaient dans sa chambre.

\- Est ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose pendant sa sortie ? Elle vous a paru inquiète ?

\- Non rien du tout.

\- Avait elle des ennemis ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? Un prétendant un peu trop insistant ?

Cela dit réagir Lather. Il fronça des sourcils

\- Bien sûr que non. Trishan est une jeune fille de bonne famille. Toutes ses interactions avec des jeunes hommes se font sous surveillance, nous ne l'aurions jamais laissé en contact avec un mâle sans une moralité exemplaire.

Par moralité, ce type entendait “portefeuille”, Butch ne peut s’empêcher d’ajouter :

\- L’argent ne met pas les gens au dessus de tout soupçon. Il leur permet juste de ne pas se faire attraper. Alors ? Est ce qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, en votre présence ou pas ?

Sa question mis cet abruti d’aristo en colère. Butch était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Wrath allait recevoir un coup de téléphone à la seconde où ils quitteraient la demeure. Lather s’était redressé de toute sa hauteur avant de parler.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous entendez par là. Mais nous avons été approchés par plusieurs mâles de bonne famille intéressés pour connaître Trishan. Elle avait commencé à rencontrer deux d’entre eux.

\- Je voudrais leur nom et adresse s'il vous plaît

Un peu de politesse n’avait jamais fait de mal à personne, même si ce con ne le méritait pas. Butch avait très rapidement appris que l’on obtenait plus facilement des infos en mettant un minimum les formes. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que ca lui plaisait de lécher les bottes de trou du cul blindé de flic. Les yeux de Lather s'écarquillement et la panique passa dans son regard.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, ces gentilmales ne sont au courant de rien, ils n’étaient même pas là la nuit ou Trishan a disparu. Et ce sont des mâles au dessus de tout soupçons, issus de familles respectables.

\- C'est à moi d’en juger. Je voudrai leurs noms et adresses. Ils peuvent avoir des infos que vous ignorez ou connaître des détails qui pourraient avoir leur importance.

\- Je refuse de vous donner ces infos ! Il est hors de question qu’un rustre comme vous dérange nos connaissances sans bonne raison

C’en était trop ! Pendant qu’ils perdaient leur temps avec ce connard, des jeunes filles étaient en danger. Et d’autres étaient peut être en train d’être enlevées.

V qui était resté silencieux pendant tout cet échange, intervint avant que Butch ai le temps d’ouvrir la bouche

\- Vous allez nous donner les noms de ces personnes car nous devons recouper les informations avec les autres enlèvements. Voir si il y a des similitudes. Ne m’obligez pas à revenir avec un ordre écrit du roi, car il me le donnera, sans hésiter. J’aurai également besoin d’avoir accès à votre système de sécurité : capteur de mouvement, caméra, infrarouge et les enregistrements de la nuit de enlèvement.

La voix de Vishous était dure et ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Même Butch y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de contrarier son ami quand il utilisait ce ton.

Mais Lather devait être un idiot. Il bégaya, sa balançant d’un pied sur l’autre :

\- Mais …. Je … Il faut que vous compreniez …

Il se tut en voyant le regard que lui lançait Vishous. Ouai pauvre con, c’est l’effet que ça fait de regarder la mort en face. Pas très plaisant. À ta place je fermerai mon clapet et je ferai ce qu'il me demande. Butch vit l’homme se dégonfler comme un ballon.

\- Je vais demander à un doggen de vous amener au poste de sécurité. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire la liste que vous m’avez demandé.

Il leur tourna le dos pour faire sonner une clochette placée sur une petite table. Le tintement s'était à peine tu que la porte s’ouvrait. Lather s'était calmé et demanda au doggen d’accompagner V au poste de sécurité après avoir raccompagné Butch à la voiture.

\- Je vous ferai porter la liste d’ici 5 minutes.

Il s’approcha d’un bureau pour sortir papier et stylo, il était clair qu'il en avait fini avec eux. Wrath allait les tuer … Butch entendit le rire à peine audible de Vishous. Leurs regards se croisèrent. V savait très exactement ce qui venait de lui traverser l’esprit. Et il n’avait pas eu besoin de ses capacités pour cela, il le connaissait trop bien. Avec un haussement d'épaule, l’ex flic emboîta le pas au doggen et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il calcula rapidement la probabilité de rentrer au Pit sans se faire engueuler par Wrath. Les chances étaient plus que minces, le roi leur avait expressément demandé de tenir leur langue et de ne pas envenimer la situation. Après réflexion, il aurait dû envoyer Phury plutôt que V pour gérer les relations avec la famille. Il n’était peut être pas trop tard pour appeler le mâle avant d’aller visiter la seconde famille.

Butch quitta la maison et rentra dans le SUV pour attendre son colocataire. Il repassa les maigres informations qu’ils avaient rassemblées dans son esprit. Un truc était sur : le beau père de Trishan n’était pas du tout inquiet pour sa belle fille, il ne pensait qu’aux retombées sur sa notoriété. Comme si être associé à un crime, même en temps que victime, allait entacher sa réputation. Connaissant la Glymeria, ce n’était pas si étonnant. Mais toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas, des Lessers ne seraient pas rentrés dans une maison sans déclencher l’alarme et il n’auraient pas juste enlevé une jeune fille et laissé tous les autres membres de la famille vivant. Sa première impression se confirmait. Mais il n’avait aucune piste pour le moment, il espérait que Vishous aurait plus de chance avec les enregistrements du poste de sécurité. Il lui fallait du tangible, et rapidement si il voulait empêcher de nouvelles femelles de se faire enlever. Il se passa la main sur le visage, il devait faire quelque chose, il n’avait pas pu sauver sa sœur, il n’avait pas été assez fort à l’époque, il n’avait rien dit avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Si il avait été plus courageux, il aurait pu la sauver, même à 10 ans, il aurait du faire quelque chose. La porte s’ouvrit et Vishous s’installa derrière le volant, tendant à Butch une feuille de papier :

\- La liste des prétendants au mariage et j’ai envoyé toutes les données du poste sécurité vers le Pit. Mais la visite de la seconde famille va attendre, j’ai reçu un appel de Phury ils sont tombés si un groupe de Lessers et ont besoin de ton service de nettoyage.

Quand Butch ne montra aucun signe qu’il l’avait entendu, Vishous démarra la voiture et dit calmement :

\- On va les retrouver, man. Je te le promet, tu vas trouver le qui et le pourquoi et on va les retrouver avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Des fois Butch détestait que son ami le connaisse aussi bien. Ou qu’il puisse lire dans ses pensées.

\- Ouai si tu le dis. Mettons nous en route, je voudrais faire un point sur les informations que tu as choppé après notre visite à Phury.

V commença a descendre l’allée pour sortir de la propriété, il se tut tout le long du trajet, sachant que Butch avait besoin d’être un peu seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je débute dans l'écriture alors toute remarque est bonne à prendre


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens un bon rythme depuis que j'ai repris ! Je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre demain, au pire dans deux jours.
> 
> Un petit avertissement : il y a une petite scène un peu gore dans ce chapitre. Rien de choquant pour celles et ceux habituées à lire les aventures de nos vampire préférés, mais je préfère prévenir

Vishous avait beau essayer de ne pas lire les pensées de l’ancien flic, elles étaient tellement fortes qu'il les entendait aussi clairement que si Butch hurlait. Son ami ressassait son passé depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Lather. Dès que le roi avait demandé à Butch d'enquêter sur ces enlèvements, il avait su que ce serait difficile pour son ami. A la seconde où les victimes étaient des jeunes filles, son passé revenait le hanter. Butch en parlait très peu, mais les quelques fois où il l’avait fait, V avait compris à quel point le meurtre de sa sœur avait fait de Butch l’homme qu'il était. Le flic l’avait avoué lui même, cet événement avait dicté son choix de carrière. Par contre, ce dont il n'était pas vraiment conscient, c'est que son penchant à protéger les gens qu’il aimait au détriment de sa propre santé ou sécurité, son côté auto destructeur et surtout son profond dégoût de lui même venaient également de ce moment de son enfance. Lorsque V avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il avait été bien trop jeune pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, Butch s'était complètement renfermé sur lui même. Cette réaction, plutôt qu’une explosion de colère, avait fini de le persuader que ce crime avait traumatisé son ami. V avait lui même ses propres démons et il n'appréciait pas que l’on se me mêle de son passé. Mais voir son meilleur ami souffrir autant à cause d’un truc pour lequel il ne pouvait rien … Il hésitait entre lui briser le crâne pour lui faire comprendre ou essayer de lui apporter un peu de confort. Et vu comment il était doué pour conforter les gens, ça allait finir à coup de poing.

Avant qu'il puisse réfléchir à son geste, il avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de l’ex flic. Quand le contact fit sursauter Butch, V quitta la route du regard pour jeter un coup d’oeil à son passager. Ils étaient en route vers Phury et des Lessers, les morts vivants étaient peut être incapables de faire quoi que ce soit mais on n'était jamais assez prudent avec ces bâtards. Il fallait qu’ils aient tous les deux l’esprit alerte.

\- On devrait arriver d’ici 5 minutes, tu es prêt à pratiquer ta magie ?

Butch acquiesça de la tête, mais il était évident qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Vishous décida de sortir la grosse artillerie :

\- On va finir la nuit ensemble dans ton lit, man. Tu pourrais y mettre un peu les formes quand même. Me faire la conversation et m’offrir un bon repas dans un resto sympa.

Sa remarque eu l’effet escompté. Butch lui fit un doigt, un grand sourire sur le visage :

\- Asshole ! Je ne sais même pas où emmener Marissa, il a fallu que je demande conseil à Fitz la dernière fois que j'ai voulu la sortir un peu. Alors imagine trouver un endroit sympathique, pour tous les deux, sans que l’on attire trop l’attention ? Mission impossible mec ! Et puis tu le sais, on se sort toujours pas ensemble.

Missions accomplie. Butch était sorti de son humeur morose. Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'au moment où V gara l’Escalade, à quelques rues d'où Phury et Zsadist les attendaient. A la seconde où leurs pieds touchaient terre, l’humeur était redevenue sérieuse. Vishous huma l’air pour détecter si des Lessers étaient dans le coin. Il y avait bien une faible odeur de talc, mais elle pouvait provenir des trois monstres déjà rencontrés par leurs frères. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, Butch sur ses talons, en surveillant les alentours.

Ils trouvèrent les jumeaux au fond d’une allée, derrière un restaurant chinois. Comme Phury lui avait annoncé au téléphone, trois Lessers, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, étaient allongés au sol. Vu leur état, Zsadist devait être dans un de ses mauvais jours. Il manquait la moitié du crâne de l’un d’entre eux, le second avait les membres pliés à des angles absolument pas naturels et le troisième ressemblait plus à un magma informe qu’a un bipède. Et c'était sans compter la quantité astronomique de cette substance noire qui recouvrait l’asphalte et les murs de l’allée. Zsadist était définitivement de mauvaise humeur, sûrement un soucis avec la grossesse de Bella.

\- Tu t’es bien amusé Z ? Vu leur état, je ne sais pas si Butch va pouvoir les aspirer.

Seul un grondement lui répondit. Vishous leva les yeux du carnage pour croiser le regard noir du mâle. Il était bizarrement protecteur de Butch quand il opérait sa magie. Et son opinion était que tout ce qui pouvait poser problème devait être évité à tout prix. La survie de son ami ne reposait que sur lui et il craignait à chaque fois d'être incapable de le soigner. Il s’etait avancé vers Zsadist quand Butch annonca :

\- Un seul moyen de le savoir. Je vais commencer par celui la.

Pendant qu'il s’agenouillait à côté de la bouillie de Lesser, Phury se plaça entre Z et Vishous. Il se tourna vers son frère :

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de la voiture si le flic aspire les trois. Cela sera plus simple et discret que de traîner sa carcasse. Il est incapable de marcher après trois de ces connards. Tu peux aller la chercher ?

Z tourna le regard vers son jumeau. Il était clair qu'il n’avait pas l’intention de lâcher le morceau. Une combat était en train de se préparer et il espérait bien qu’il allait éclater, il n'avait plus qu'à pousser un petit peu dans la bonne direction. Vishous se prépara à le recevoir quand Butch se mit à tousser. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Bon il avait la réponse à sa question, même quand ils étaient défigurés au delà de toute reconnaissance, son ami arrivait à éliminer toute trace des Lessers. Quand Butch se leva difficilement et s’approcha du second corps, Vishous balança les clefs de l’Escalade vers Z et se retourna vers l’ex flic. Il parla par dessus son épaule :

\- Nous sommes garés devant l'épicerie, celle située à côté du bar et de l’italien Chez Fredo. Tu vois laquelle ?

Z se retourna sans répondre et s'éloigna rapidement. Le type était un con mais on pouvait compter sur lui quand il y avait un blessé.

Butch était en train de se pencher vers le second Lesser, le mort vivant était incapable de bouger avec tous ses membres cassés mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de crier. Le truc de Butch c'était la fin, la vraie. Il n'y avait pas de retour vers l’Omega après cela. C'était la dernière chance de la confrérie d'éliminer la menace une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il détestait ce que ça faisait au flic. Les cris du Lesser s'était arrêté et il avait ouvert la bouche, celle de Butch quelques centimètres au dessus. A peine l’ex flic s’était placé qu'il commença à aspirer le corps en dessous de lui. Quand il ne resta plus rien, Butch resta à quatre pattes au sol, des quintes de toux secouant son corps.

\- Ça va aller ? Si tu veux on termine le troisième à l’ancienne.

\- Non ….

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le coupa.

\- Laisse moi deux minutes.

Des spasmes secouaient l’ex flic pendant qu’il tentait de respirer calmement par la bouche. Il reprit peu à peu contrôle de son coprs, mais quand il essaya de se lever, ses jambes flanchèrent. V le rattrapa avant qu’il ne tombe au sol.

\- Tu veux que je te guérisse un peu avant d’entamer le troisième ?

Son ami était blanc comme un linge, il se poussait toujours trop, ne pensant pas à sa propre santé. Saleté de tête de pioche de bostonien ! Butch pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Non, je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire, tu pourras commencer dans la voiture. Nous avons encore des choses à faire cette nuit.

Comme si il allait être capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le reste de la nuit. Vishous se garda bien d’exprimer sa pensée. Même s’il commençait à le soigner dans la voiture, Butch serait out jusqu’au lendemain. Et cela allait parfaitement à V, son ami avait besoin de se reposer. Le vampire accompagna l’ex humain vers le dernier Lesser. Celui ci était immobile, rien de choquant quand il te manque la moitié du cerveau, mais il n’allait pas rester dans cet état indefiniment. Ces mecs avaient la capacité de régénération d’un cafard, presque rien ne pouvait en venir a bout, seule une dague dans le coeur faisait le job. Butch avait raison de ne pas vouloir traîner, sans compter qu’ils n’étaient jamais sûr de ne pas recevoir de la visite supplémentaire.

\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, V. Je vais terminer celui là et on rentre.

Vishous deposa son colocataire à côté du corps, il se releva et se tourna vers Phury :

\- Ton cauchemar de frère n’est pas encore de retour ?

Le mâle se raidit immédiatement. Ce n’était pas juste de lui faire payer le comportement de son jumeau, mais Vishous était bien trop sur les dents pour faire attention aux sentiments des autres.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder, je vais voir si il arrive.

Phury s’éloigna rapidement pour revenir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Il nous attend devant l’entrée de la ruelle, trop dangereux de venir jusqu’ici, il n’y a aucun moyen de sortir l’Escalade rapidement si besoin. Ton flic a fini, vient m’aider à le transporter.

Vishous fronça des sourcils, ce n’était pas SON flic. Quand il fit part de cette information à Phury, celui ci répondit seulement :

\- Si c’est ce que tu te dis pour mieux dormir, pas de soucis pour moi.

Vishous resta sans voix, et pour lui qui parlait une douzaine de langue, c’était une occurrence aussi rare que de la pluie en plein désert. Mais Phury n’avait pas attendu qu’il réponde pour commencer à soulever Butch.

\- Tu viens m’aider ou bien je vais devoir le porter seul ?

Vishous jeta un regard noir au mâle, mais passa son bras en dessous de l’épaule de Butch. Le type pesait une tonne :

\- Hé mec ! Va falloir arrêter de soulever de la fonte avec Hollywood ! Ou alors tu t’arrêtes a deux Lessers par repas.

Butch était tellement k.o qu’il ne réagit même pas aux remarques de V. Les deux vampires le transportèrent jusqu’au SUV dont le moteur tournait toujours. Z avait déjà allongé un siège à l’arrière et tenait la portière ouverte, il les aida à installer l’ancien humain avant de sauter sur le siège conducteur.

\- Je vais conduire, montez vite, qu’on le ramène au Pit.

Vishous s‘installa à l’arrière du véhicule et commença à enlever son gant. Z fit démarrer la voiture en trombe, balançant ses occupants contre les parois de l’habitacle. V eu a peine le temps de retenir Butch avant qu’il ne s’éclate la tête contre la poignée de la porte. Il montra sa main presque complètement découverte aux deux frères :

\- A ta place, je conduirai moins violemment Z ! Je commence à soigner le flic maintenant et tu ne veux pas que ma main entre en contact avec quoi que ce soit d’autre. On est clair ?

Z ne jeta même pas un coup d’oeil dans le rétroviseur mais il ralentit un peu la vitesse. Sa conduite devient également plus fluide permettant à Vishous d’ouvrir la chemise de Butch et de placer sa main sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier se détendit immédiatement, se rapprochant inconsciemment de V. Cela l’étonnait toujours que sa main, que tout le monde avait toujours pris pour une malédiction, puisse faire un peu de bien. Il avait été plusieurs fois à deux doigts de la couper tellement elle représentait son côté anormal. Maintenant c’était la seule chose qui pouvait sauver Butch et cette idée remuait beaucoup trop de choses en lui pour qu’il décide d’y regarder de plus près. La remarque de Phury lui revint en mémoire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l’avait faite. C’est vrai que sa relation avec l’ex-humain était particulière, surtout pour lui qui avait tendance a se tenir à l’écart de tout le monde. Il était vrai également, qu’à une époque, ses sentiments avaient été plus profond que maintenant, mais le fiasco avec Jane l’avait totalement guéri de cette idée. Il faisait dans le temporaire maintenant, pas de la même façon qu’avant, mais il ne s’attachait plus. Il avait à peine survécu la première fois, il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il traverse cette douleur une seconde fois. Et les commères avec lesquels il vivait n’avaient pas à savoir qu’il avait abandonné ses anciennes habitudes. Butch se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, il avait repris un peu de couleur et respirait également plus facilement, V décida que son état était suffisamment stable pour arrêter son traitement pour le moment. Il le nettoierai entièrement de cette merde quand ils seraient arrivés au Pit, pas besoin de laisser sa main à l’air libre plus longtemps que nécessaire. En remettant son gant, il s'avança pour parler aux deux frères à l’avant du véhicule :

\- Je viens de m’occuper du plus gros, si vous voulez repartir en patrouille, je peux reprendre le volant jusqu’au complexe.

Phury se retouna pour lui répondre :

\- Je dois aller me changer avant de repartir, ca va le faire moyen de me balader autour de la Glymeria avec des fringues maculées de sang de Lesser. Et Z est pareil.

Le son qui sortit de la gorge de Zsadist indiquait ce qu’il pensait de l’idée, mais il ne contredit pas son frère. Il en profiterait sûrement pour checker Bella.

\- Vous pourrez m’aider a transporter Butch dans sa chambre. Il pèse plus lourd qu’une vache.

Un coup de pied dans le dos lui prouva que son ami n’était peut être pas aussi inconscient qu’il le pensait. Il jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule. Même si il était encore extrêmement pâle et avait les yeux fermés, Butch avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ouep ! Il était définitivement de retour dans le monde des conscients.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si j’étais passé dans un mixeur. Et le mouvement n’aide pas pour la nausée.

Sa voix était faible et il n’ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Vishous se réinstalla sur son siège avant de demander :

\- Tu veux que je continue à te soigner ici ?

\- Non pas la peine, je vais rester sans bouger le temps que l’on arrive, tu t’es déjà occupé du pire.

Butch ne dit pas qu’une des raisons pour laquelle il préférait attendre d’être rentré, c’est qu’un fois seul, Vishous utilisait un peu plus que sa main pour le guérir. C’était un fait avec lequel ils étaient à l’aise tous les deux, mais cela ne regardait personne d’autre. A sa connaissance, Butch n’en avait même pas parlé à Marissa. Un peu plus de contact permettait une purge plus rapide et complète qu’avec sa main seule.

Ils étaient presque arrivés dans la cours du manoir et V se tourna vers la route. Il croisa le regard de Phury dans le rétroviseur, il était clair que le mâle savait qu’ils cachaient quelque chose. Il sourit avant de dire :

\- Si on m’avait dit que notre génie de service pouvait se transformer en maman ourse, j’aurai pris mon interlocuteur pour un dingue.

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge de Butch, très vite remplacé par une quinte de toux. Cela lui valu un coup sur l’épaule.

\- Ben quoi ? Il marque un point la. Je ne suis pas en sucre, arrête de t'inquiéter autant

\- Je ne m’inquiète pas.

Trois regards incrédules se tournèrent vers lui, même Butch avait ouvert un œil. Vishous pointa un doigt vers Zsadist :

\- Toi tu regardes la route.

Il se tourna vers son frère :

\- Toi aussi ! Et mêle toi de tes affaires

Il finit par Butch :

\- Et toi, si .tu veux que je te soigne, tu t’allonges et tu te tais.

Il devait avoir été assez menaçant car les trois mâles obtempérèrent sans un mot. Et si quelques ricanements se firent entendre, V décida de les ignorer.

Z arrêta enfin le SUV dans la cours et Vishous descendit le premier, suivi quelques secondes après de Phury. Les deux vampires s’approchèrent de la portière arrière et aidèrent Butch a se lever. Z était déjà en train d’ouvrir la porte du Pit en tapant le code d’accès. Ils traînèrent Butch jusqu'à son lit où il s’allongea de travers, écarta les bras et poussa un soupir de contentement. Il n’allait pas bouger de si tôt. Z et Phury sortirent dans le salon, Vishous les accompagna

\- Dites à Wrath que je passerai lui faire notre rapport quand j’en aurai fini ici.

Phury répondit :

\- Je m’en occupe de suite, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu’un vienne vous déranger dans les heures à venir.

Il avait traîné son jumeau dehors avant même que V ait le temps de répondre. S'il n’avait pas plus important à faire, il l’aurait suivi pour lui demander une bonne fois pour toute ce qu’il entendait par ces remarques.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : le chapitre qui suit contient un peu (beaucoup ?) de relation male x male. Rien de super explicite mais si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, je vous invite a passer directement au chapitre suivant. Je n'ai rien mis de nécessaire à l'intrigue exprès.

Vishous rejoignit Butch dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit à comment procéder. La première chose a faire était de lui enlever ses chaussures. Il délassa le premier mocassin et quand le second tomba au sol, Butch avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait par dessus son épaule. Voilà qui allait simplifier la deuxième tâche sur sa liste

\- Aide moi à enlever ta chemise, je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes fringues. Et vu ton poids, je vais l’arracher si tu ne te lèves pas un minimum.

Butch s’assit difficilement, V l’aida à s’appuyer sur les oreillers à la tête du lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Laisse moi 2 minutes, on s’attaque à ma chemise ensuite.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je déteste vraiment être aussi impotent. Même pas capable d’enlever ma chemise seul.

\- Ho arrête de faire ta princesse, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d’occasion ou tu n'as pas réussi à enlever ta chemise seul.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai …

\- Et puis, je ne suis pas un mâle facile. Déjà que je n'ai pas eu le droit au resto, laisse moi profiter un peu des préliminaires.

\- Va te faire foutre, V !

Butch n’etait pas vraiment en colère, ces échanges étaient habituel pour eux, d’autant plus dans ces moments. Cela les aidait à rendre la situation moins inconfortable.

Butch se redressa un peu et annonca qu’il était prêt pour la suite. Vishous fit glisser la chemise de l’autre mâle de ses épaules, le long de ses bras et finit par l’enlever entièrement. Il se leva pour aller la placer sur le dossier d'une chaise pendant que Butch se replaçait sur les coussins. Il avait à nouveau pâli, l’effort l’avait encore plus fatigué. Il était temps de le soigner complètement. Vishous enleva sa propre chemise et retourna sur le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allonge toi Butch, je vais m’occuper de toi.

Butch ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il regarda Vishous s’installer à côté de lui dans le lit. V enleva son gant et ouvrit les bras pour l’inviter à s’allonger sur son épaule. Butch s’installa, la tête placée dans le creux du cou de l’autre mâle, le bras passé sur son ventre. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche, réchauffant la peau de Vishous et lui donnant la chair de poule. Vishous fit alors fonctionner sa magie, il laissa la lumière qu'émettait sa main envahir tout son corps et détruire la présence de l’Omega dans son meilleur ami.

Butch se détendit petit à petit avant de s’endormir. Leurs séances avaient toujours le même effet depuis qu'ils les faisaient avec plus de contact peau contre peau, Butch s’endormait très rapidement, laissant Vishous seul avec ses pensées et le corps d’un mâle pressé contre le sien. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre d’intimité. Avant Jane, et si il était honnête avec lui même, avant Butch, il n’avait jamais accepté qu’on l’approche assez pour ca. Ses “rencontres” étaient toutes violentes, il était maître de tous les paramètres, quand, où et comment. Mais le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses sentiments avaient peu à peu disparu. Il avait laissé Butch entrer, puis Jane et le voilà, même pas un an après, sans shellan et une douleur indélébile gravé sur le cœur. Il n’avait pas pu sauver Jane, alors il était hors de question de perdre Butch également.

La respiration de Butch était profonde et chaque expiration caressait sa peau. Habituellement Vishous entendait Marissa dans la pièce à côté, son Hellren refusant qu’elle l’approche quand il était dans cet état. Elle était tellement inquiète que ses pensées empêchaient Vishous de se détendre, un flot constant d’idées et de sentiments qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Mais là tout était calme, seul leurs deux respirations étaient audibles. Le seul mouvement dans la pièce était leurs poitrines se soulevant doucement 

Après réflexion, la présence de Marissa lui manquait peut être un peu. Il n’avait rien pour le tirer de ses propres pensées et de l’intimité de leur position. Parce qu’il avait beau le nier de toutes ses forces, avoir Butch dans ses bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, c’était plus que bien, pratiquement comme s’il devait en être ainsi tout le temps. Il était vraiment la pire des raclures, tirer du plaisir de la situation et sans que son ami soit au courant.

Vishous fixa le plafond, essayant de regagner le contrôle de son cerveau et de ses sensations. Il pensait en avoir fini avec ce penchant ridicule pour l’ex flic, non pas que Butch n’en était pas digne, au contraire, c’était plutôt qu’il n’avait pas à payer les conséquences de la perversité de son colocataire.

V espérait que le flair de l’ex flic ne le mettrait pas sur cette piste, il l’avait déjà cuisiné le matin même. Et les remarques de Phury prouvaient que Vishous avait peut être envoyé des signaux sans le savoir. Si Butch les avait captés lui aussi, il allait recommencer à s’inquiéter. Et si la discussion qu’ils avaient eu le matin même était une indication, l’ancien humain avait décidé de le surveiller d’un peu plus près. Il allait devoir jongler entre ses escapades nocturnes, le retour de ses sentiments pour son colocataire, une enquête sur des enlèvements et une bande de commères pire que des concierges. Heureusement qu’il était un génie, sinon il n’aurait jamais pu gérer tout cela en même temps efficacement.

Vishous arrêta sa main juste avant qu’elle ne s’enfonce dans les cheveux de l’ex flic. Il fallait qu’il s'éloigne, avant de faire quelque chose de complètement idiot. Comme remarquer que les cils de Butch étaient une teinte plus claire que ses cheveux ou qu’il avait l’air plus jeune une fois endormi. Voilà qu’il se transformait en adolescente vivant ses premiers émois, ce qui était plus que gênant pour un vampire de 200 ans. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau remarquait ce genre de détail, cela n’avait aucune importance que les cheveux de Butch soient doux comme de la soie … Rhaaaaaaa il recommençait !

Vishous jeta un coup d’oeil au réveil, cela faisait 30 minutes que Butch s'était endormi. Encore un quart d’heure et il pourrait s'éclipser comme à chaque fois. Que Marissa ne soit pas là ne lui donnait pas le droit de rester dans leur lit plus que nécessaire. Il irait se changer les idées en ville dès qu’il aurait fait son rapport à Wrath. Et demain, il aurait à nouveau assez de contrôle sur lui même pour gérer ce que la nuit lui réserverait, y compris Butch.

Il fallait également qu’il trouve un moyen de ne plus se trouver dans ce genre de situation, même si pour le moment il ne voyait pas du tout comment faire sans éveiller les soupçons de son ami. L’autre problème était qu'il n’avait pas vraiment envie que cela s'arrête. Il stoppa sa main qui avait commencé à caresser l'épaule de Butch sans qu'il s’en aperçoive. On dirait qu'il n’allait pas avoir le choix si son corps continuait à faire ce qui lui plaisait sans ordre clair de sa part. Après un coup d’oeil pour vérifier que le mâle a ses côtés dormait toujours profondément, V appuya sa joue sur les cheveux clairs qui caressaient son épaule. Il s’endormit sans même s’en rendre compte.

Il se réveilla peu de temps après. Un rapide coup d’oeil au réveil lui appris qu'il avait somnolé presque 1h. La chambre était plongée dans le noir depuis que la lueur qu'émettait son corps s'était éteinte. Il n’y avait aucun bruit et il ne ressentait aucune présence à part celle de Butch. Qu’est ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller ? Un mouvement sur ses jambes lui donna la réponse à sa question : Butch avait passé une jambe au dessus de la sienne, plaçant son genou entre ses cuisses. Il s'était également allongé en partie sur lui, c'était son poids qui avait réveillé Vishous. Lui qui détestait être retenu de force n’acceptait pas que l'on restreigne sa liberté de mouvements, même quelque chose d’aussi inoffensif.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Butch ne lui ferait jamais de mal et il ne laisserait jamais personne le faire souffrir non plus. V fixa le plafond et força le début de panique à disparaître : il pouvait repousser l’ex flic et se dégager à la seconde où il le souhaitait. Cette idée lui permit d’accepter le poids qui le collait au lit et même de trouver des avantages à cette nouvelle position. Il n’allait pas pouvoir en profiter encore longtemps, Butch risquait de se réveiller d'un moment à l’autre et ils étaient bon pour un moment embarrassant au possible quand il se rendrait compte de ce qu’il avait fait en dormant.

La proximité de son colocataire n’aidait pas Vishous à contrôler son corps, l’odeur du flic, sa chaleur, son souffle qui tombait à la base de son cou …. C'était trop, et à sa grande horreur, une certaine partie de son anatomie réagissait à tous ces stimuli. Fuck ! Il n’y avait plus à tergiverser, il devait partir d’ici.

Au moment où il tendait ses muscles pour quitter le lit, Butch se décala légèrement avant de remonter son genou. Ho non non ! Toi tu restes où tu es. V plaça sa main libre sur le genou de Butch et le poussa vers sa place initiale, pas la peine d’empirer son petit problème par plus de contact. Sauf que l’ex flic ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il déplaça sa main tout le long des pectoraux de Vishous jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ses abdominaux, juste en dessous de son nombril. Il leva légèrement la tête de façon à placer son nez juste derrière l’oreille de V. Sa respiration caressait la peau ultra sensible située juste en dessous du lobe. La sensation ne fit qu’empirer la situation dans son pantalon, il devenait plus qu’urgent qu'il sorte de cette chambre.

Pendant qu'il rassemblait son courage pour bouger, Butch ouvrit légèrement la bouche et sa langue lécha doucement la peau de Vishous, juste au dessus de sa jugulaire. V serra les dents pour empêcher le grognement de quitter sa gorge. L’ex humain recommença, passant sa langue le long de la veine de son cou. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de V pendant que tout son sang migrait vers le sud. Il était tellement dur que ça en devenait douloureux. Si Butch continuait, il n’y aurait aucun moyen de s’en sortir sans qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose. Mais Vishous était incapable de rassembler assez de volonté pour partit, il restait allongé, totalement à la merci de la prochaine action de l’ancien humain.

Un second frisson descendit le long de sa colonne, la langue de Butch se fit plus insistante, chaque passage plus pressant que le précédant. La main de Vishous se glissa dans ses cheveux, la base de sa paume appuyant sur sa nuque, l’approchant encore plus de lui. L’effet fut immédiat, la main posée sur son ventre glissa jusqu'à sa taille, le maintenant en place. Le corps pressé contre le sien le surplombant un peu plus, la cuisse passée au dessus de lui entra en contact avec son entrejambe. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Puis un second quand il sentit que Butch était dans le même état que lui. L’érection du flic était évidente et frottait sur sa cuisse à travers leurs pantalons.

Quand les crocs de Butch effleurèrent sa peau, V sut ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire. Deux réactions conflictuelles s’emparèrent de lui. D’un côté, il n’avait jamais laissé personne lui prendre de sang, le concept allant contre tout ce qu’il était. De l’autre, c’était Butch, et Vishous n’était pas sûr de pouvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit aujourd’hui, même cela. Il grogna quand la pointe d’un croc égratigna sa peau, il devait prendre une décision, et vite, avant que son ami la prenne pour lui.

D’un seul coup, Butch se raidit. Sa bouche quitta le cou de Vishous, sa main passant de sa taille au matelas à coté. Il s’appuya sur son bras pour se soulever de quelques centimètres au dessus du mâle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. V vit passer une myriade d’expression dans les yeux noisettes : choc, de la gêne, de la confusion et beaucoup plus surprenant, du désir. Butch ne pouvait ignorer l’effet qu’il avait sur l’autre mâle, la preuve était fermement pressée contre sa cuisse. Vishous aurait imaginé que Butch se serrait écarté le plus vite possible, mais il restait là, son corps collé contre l’autre, le visage quelques centimètres au dessus du sien.

Quelques gouttes de sang avaient coulé le long du cou de Vishous et l'odeur le fit réagir. Les pupilles de Butch se dilatèrent et il s'éloigna 

\- Ha …. je suis désolé.

Il attrapa un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et s’approcha pour le placer sur la plaie. Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres, hésitant à terminer son geste. Il resta dans cette position pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Vishous décide de prendre les choses en main. Il attrapa le mouchoir avant d’essuyer les légères traces de sang. Il guérissait très vite, un des avantages d'être le fils d’une divinité. Il devait rassurer son colocataire et vite, sinon ce petit manquement de jugement de sa part allait avoir des conséquences négatives et surtout définitives sur leur relation.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est rien. A peine une égratignure.

Butch se passa la main sur le visage

\- Égratignure ou pas, je sais ce que ça réveille en toi, je n’aurai jamais du. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Et pourquoi est ce que tu ne m’a pas arrêté ?

Comme si la réponse à cette question n'était pas évidente. V décida plutôt de réagir à la remarque précédente de Butch.

\- Tu es dans ton lit avec quelqu'un, malade, ton corps a agi seul. C'est normal de vouloir se nourrir dans ces situations. Tu as dû me prendre pour Marissa.

Et c'était sûrement la vérité, même s’il aurait tout donné pour qu'il en soit autrement. L’autre solution était totalement impossible. A la mention de sa Shellan, Butch baissa les yeux vers le lit, visiblement honteux de ce qu’il avait presque fait. Presque étant le maître mot. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l’avait pas arrêté ? Maintenant son ami avait une raison de plus pour se flageller mentalement.

Vishous profita que l’autre mâle ne regardait pas pour se lever. Tournant le dos à son ami, il enfila sa chemise, la laissant en dehors de son pantalon pour essayer de cacher que le réveil de Butch n'avait pas calmé ses ardeurs.

\- Écoute. Tu devrais te reposer. Je vais aller faire notre rapport à Wrath. Il comprendra que tu n'es pas en état. On reprendra l'enquête demain. Tu t’es nourri dernièrement ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son coloc’, mais même comme cela, les mots suivants eurent du mal à sortir.

\- Tu devrais peut être appeler Marissa, passer le reste de la soirée avec elle. J’avais l’intention de passer la nuit en ville de toute façon. Je ne vous dérangerai pas.

Butch acquiesça de la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Vishous en profita pour ouvrir la porte. Il sortit dans le couloir, mais avant de quitter totalement la chambre, il murmura :

\- Ne te fais pas de nœuds au cerveau mec. Simple réaction physiologique. Pas la peine d’y voir plus que ca.

Dommage que cela ne soit pas son cas. Il prit deux minutes dans le salon du Pit pour se calmer avant de rejoindre Wrath dans son bureau. Il avait un rapport à faire, autant mettre ça derrière lui et reprendre son programme initial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ce chapitre a été plus difficile à écrire que prévu. Sûrement parce que je lis habituellement en anglais, les mots et expressions me viennent plus facilement et me paraissent plus naturel qu'en français.
> 
> Et puis même si j'adore le couple Vishous/Butch, ils n'ont pas vocation à finir ensemble dans cette fiction. J'ai eu du mal à déterminer jusqu'où les laisser aller.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent. Je m'excuse du délai, mais il a fallu que je fasse une pause dans l'écriture pour scénariser cette histoire. Initialement, je pensais écrire entre 3 et 4 chapitres, mais comme vous vous en êtes peut-être rendu compte, j'ai déjà largement dépassé ce stade et je ne pouvais plus écrire ce qui me passait par la tête sans planifier un peu ce qui allait se passer. C'est chose faite maintenant, j'ai la trame principale et j’espère que ce que je vous ai prévu vous plaira.

Butch attendit que la porte du Pit se referme pour quitter sa chambre et aller se servir un verre de Lagavulin. Il le descendit d'une traite avant de s'en servir un second et retourner dans le salon. Il regarda la porte de sa chambre avec des yeux sombres. Sa chambre, qu'il partageait habituellement avec sa shellan et dans laquelle il avait failli .... Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait laissé Vishous partir en croyant à sa propre explication, mais Butch savait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Peut être qu'avant son réveil, il avait vraiment cru que c'était Marissa a côté de lui. Mais c'était sans compter que pendant quelques instants, même conscient de ses actes, il n'avait pas voulu arrêter. Pour faire quoi ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sentir le corps de Vishous en dessous du sien n'aurait pas du être aussi agréable et tentant. Tentant ... un mâle ... Lui qui n'avait même pas regardé, ou pensé à regarder, une autre femme que sa shellan depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, était tenté par un mâle. Son sang de catholique se mit à bouillir : adultère et homosexualité, il faisait fort sur ce coup.

Il avait besoin d'un autre verre, voir de toute la bouteille. Il entra dans la cuisine, attrapa la bouteille de scotch et retourna s'asseoir dans le salon. Il se servit à nouveau avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier de cuir. Merde ! Il ne s'était presque rien passé, mais pour lui, rien que le fait d'en avoir eu envie, c'était suffisant. Il avait trompé Marissa. Il allait devoir lui avouer, lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Et il allait devoir en parler à V également. Pour leur dire quoi ? Encore une fois, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Continue à te mentir O'Neal ! Tu sais très bien ce à quoi tu as réagis.

Il avait voulu mordre son ami, boire son sang, sentir le liquide descendre le long de sa gorge. Il se souvenait de cette seule et unique fois où il l'avait goûté de longs mois auparavant. Sauf qu'à l'époque, il n'avait su qu'après ce que Vishous lui avait servi, il avait cru boire un verre de vin. Mais plus tôt cette nuit, il avait voulu prendre le sang de son coloc' à la source, taper dans la veine qui courrait sous la peau de son cou. Il n'était pas vampire depuis longtemps, mais il savait parfaitement que cet acte n'avait rien d'innocent, il menait à beaucoup plus. Et Butch ne savait pas si il était prêt à accepter qu'il avait voulu plus. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas évident que V le laisse vivre après un truc pareil ou qu'il soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il se resservit du Lagavulin et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, le front contre le verre en cristal. Il ne s'imaginait pas être avec V, de quelque façon que ce soit. Je suis hétéro bordel, je ne vais pas commencer a interroger ma propre sexualité à mon âge ! Son esprit avait beau le nier de toutes ses forces, son corps avait été plus que partant. Mais il y a des limites qu'il était incapable de franchir.

Il avait à nouveau terminé son verre. Il fallait qu'il arrête de boire et qu'il se change les idées. Vu son état d'esprit actuel, il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe où il allait faire une connerie. Du genre : rejoindre Marissa chez Havers et tout lui avouer d'une traite. Avec son frère à proximité ... Son frère qui le détestait et avait toujours été clair sur le fait qu'il pensait Butch bien en dessous de la classe de Marissa. Non pas qu'il ai tord sur ce coup là, mais lui rappeler en arrivant a moitié saoul, pour avouer sa petite incartade avec Vishous, c'était tendre le bâton.

Cette idée paraissait presque plus sympa que la deuxième connerie possible sur sa liste : retrouver V et mettre les choses à plat avec lui. Sans même savoir ou il en était, si il voulait changer quelque chose à leur relation. Surtout qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que V ne voit plus les choses sous cet angle, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces douze derniers mois. L'arrivée de Jane, son décès, les longs mois que Vishous avait passé sans réagir à quoi que ce soit, son réveil ... Et maintenant il n'utilisait plus son appartement au Commodore.

Avec l'annonce des enlèvements et le début de son enquête, Butch avait presque oublié la discussion qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Vishous. Il cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Est ce que ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec l'humaine qu'il avait suivi la veille ? Aucun moyen de le savoir sans fouiner un peu.

Il regarda sa montre : 4 heures avant le lever du soleil, il avait largement le temps d'aller glaner quelques informations sur cette jeune fille. Il valait mieux qu'il sorte un peu, ses pensées tournaient en rond et il n'en tirait rien, à part de la frustration. Il attrapa son manteau, les clés de l'Escalade et sortit du Pit. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'envoyer un sms a son colocataire : "Vais beaucoup mieux, sors un peu, prends la voiture".

Autant le prévenir, V serait capable de lancer une recherche GPS et de le rejoindre si il craignait pour sa santé. Et trouver son meilleur ami fouiller autour de sa vie privé n'allait pas lui faire plaisir du tout. Ils avaient suffisamment de problèmes à régler ensemble sans rajouter celui là.

Il démarra le SUV et pris la direction de Caldwell. Le plus simple était de commencer par l'immeuble où il avait vu la jeune fille disparaître. Apparemment elle vivait là, il n'avait qu'à trouver son nom et il aviserait à partir de là. Il était arrivé en bas de la montagne qui abritait la famille royale et la confrérie, il dirigea la monstruosité que conduisait son ami vers les quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment cette jeune humaine avait fait la connaissance de Vishous, ni comment elle en était arrivée à porter son odeur comme un parfum.

Un sentiment d'excitation le traversa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enquête à se mettre sous la dent et deux venaient de lui tomber dessus en quelques heures. Son métier était la seule chose qui lui manquait de son ancienne vie et il était parfois difficile de faire sans. Il allait découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette mystérieuse humaine et ces enlèvements. Et s'il pouvait compter sur sa nouvelle famille pour l'aider dans le second cas, pour le premier, il allait devoir utiliser uniquement ses propres ressources.

Butch était arrivé à destination, il gara le SUV a quelques pâtés de maison de l'appartement ou la jeune fille étaient entrée. Il ferait le reste du chemin à pied. Le froid aiderait à éclaircir les dernières vapeurs de scotch dans son cerveau.

Il vérifia que ses Glock étaient chargés et que ses dagues étaient bien placés sur sa poitrine. Le quartier faisait partie des plus miteux de toute la ville et les Lessers avaient tendance à vivre dans ce genre d'endroit. Il ne craignait pas les humains, les criminels en auraient pour leur argent s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. L'idée le fit sourire. Il lui était interdit de révéler aux humains l'existence des vampires, mais rien ne l'empêchait de leur coller la peur de leur vie . Peut être que ca les ferait réfléchir avant d'attaquer quelqu'un en pleine nuit.

La température était glaciale et il ferma son manteau avant de sortir de voiture. Après avoir enclenché la fermeture des portes, il se fondit dans la nuit et se dirigea vers l'immeuble qu'il cherchait. Première étape : trouver l'appartement où vivait l'humaine de Vishous.

Il fronça les sourcils dès que l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée : l'humaine de Vishous. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois que Vishous avait interagis avec un être humain. Son ami était intelligent, un vrai génie, aucune chance qu'il fasse la même erreur deux fois. Les humains étaient fragiles, vulnérables et leur vie était tellement éphémère à côté de celle des vampires, V le savait mieux que quiconque .

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Son ami avait avoué ne plus aller au Commodore. Il pouvait comprendre qu'après Jane les choses aient changé, mais ces petites séances étaient tout ce qui avait permis à Vishous de ne pas s'autodétruire dans le passé. Comment gérait-il ses pulsions suicidaires maintenant ? Butch ne savait pas non plus auprès de qui il se procurait le sang dont il avait besoin. Il ne savait même pas si Vishous s'en procurait depuis qu'il s'était "réveillé". Il ne paraissait pas être en manque mais personne ne pouvait être sur de rien avec V. Il était capable de tout refouler à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que la pression le fasse exploser. Et les gens autour de lui ne pouvait alors que se demander comment ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Butch avait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse pour garder sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il fallait commencer à trouver des réponses s'il voulait se concentrer sur son autre enquête. Des jeunes filles avaient besoin de lui et il n'avait presque rien tiré de la première scène de crime. Il espérait que Vishous aurait des nouvelles pour lui après avoir vérifié les enregistrements sécurité. Quoi qu'il en soit Butch irait interroger les proches de la victime précédente dès que le soleil serait couché la nuit prochaine. Il espérait y trouver sa première piste, car il était évident que ces enlèvements ne s'arrêteraient pas d'eux même. Que ce soit l'œuvre d'un détraqué ou d'un groupe cherchant à gagner de l'argent, ils ne s'arrêteront que si on les y obligeait. Et Butch avait bien l'intention d'être celui qui leur tomberait dessus.

Il s'était arrêté au coin de la rue où vivait la jeune aveugle. Ce quartier était encore plus pourri que dans son souvenir. Des ordures jonchaient le trottoir et au moins la moitié des fenêtres des rez-de-chaussée étaient brisées. Deux voitures n'étaient plus que des carcasses brûlées et toutes les autres étaient de vrais cercueils ambulants. L'air empestait le graillon et une odeur de fumée persistante lui irritait le fond de la gorge. C'était officiel, cette rue devait être un des coins les plus pauvre, sale et misérable qu'il ai visité. Et dieu savait qu'il avait eu sa part d'endroit de ce genre.

Butch s'avança dans la rue en cherchant le porche ou était entrée l'humaine. Arrivé devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil aux sonnettes. Sans surprise, elles étaient presque toutes arrachées et il n'y avait aucun nom sur les quelques boutons en état de marche. Il allait devoir entrer dans le hall et voir s'il avait plus de chance avec les boîtes aux lettres. Mais avant cela, il allait devoir passer la porte d'entrée et trouver quel appartement était celui qui l'intéressait. Il traversa la rue et se plaça dans l'ombre d'un porche a quelques dizaines de mètres de l'immeuble. Il espérait qu'un peu d'observation allait lui permettre d'éliminer certains logements, il irait ensuite récupérer les noms des autres habitants.

De sa cachette, il avait une vue sur la façade avant et un côté de la construction qui semblait dater de la fin des années 80. Il pourrait ensuite faire un passage par l'escalier incendie sur la partie arrière et jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres, si cela s'avérer nécessaire. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas appeler le commissariat central pour avoir les infos dont il avait besoin. S'il avait encore sa plaque, il aurait trouvé le nom de cette humaine en moins de 5 minutes. Cette vie était derrière lui et même si certains avantages lui manquaient, il n'y retournerait pour rien au monde.

Il continua à observer l'immeuble : 6 étages, avec 4 appartements par étage, ce qui lui donnait un total de 24 noms potentiels. Autant commencer à en éliminer certains. Vu l'état des fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée, les appartements qu'il voyait étaient vide. Avec le froid actuel, les habitants auraient au moins colmaté les trous avec du carton ou des planches. Plus que 20 ...

Les étages supérieurs avaient l'air habités : il y avait de la lumière à certaines fenêtres et malgré l'heure plus que tardive, un couple s'engueulait au troisième étage. Leurs cris étaient tellement forts que Butch les entendait de sa position. Il n'arrivait pas à concilier la voix qu'il entendait et les mots employés avec l'image de la jeune fille qu'il cherchait. Elle avait paru si frêle et fragile. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un mec comme V ? Cette pensée revenait harceler Butch, son instinct lui criant que cette histoire allait encore se finir en désastre.

En éliminant le couple et les 5 autres appartements qui semblaient inhabités, il avait encore 14 logements à trier. S'il voulait réussir à trouver le bon, il fallait qu'il descende en dessous de 10 possibilités avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

Il surveillait et réfléchissait depuis 20 minutes quand une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien passa sous un des rares lampadaires allumé. Vishous venait de sortir d'une allée un peu plus loin le long de la rue, il s'y était surement matérialisé après son rapport à Wrath. Butch était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Heureusement qu'il était dissimulé derrière le porche et que le vent soufflait dans la bonne direction, sinon V l'aurait tout de suite repéré.

Butch observa avec incrédulité son ami sortir une clef de sa poche et ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la lumière du couloir s'alluma au 4ème étage. Butch attendit encore 5 minutes au cas où une seconde lumière s'allumerait dans un appartement. Quand tout resta sombre et sans mouvement, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que son ami avait décidé de lui compliquer la tâche. D'un autre côté ce n'était pas comme si il avait besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour se diriger, un des nombreux avantages d'être un vampire. Et à priori la jeune aveugle ne devait pas avoir plus de soucis à se déplacer dans la nuit noire qu'en plein jour.

Maintenant qu'il était clair qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détail que l'étage ou habitait l'humaine, Butch s'approcha lentement de la porte. Sans clef et sans la capacité des vampires à ouvrir et fermer les portes grâce à leur esprit, il devait s'en tenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Il fallait faire vite, au cas où Vishous ne passerait que quelques minutes dans l'appartement. Il sortit sa trousse "d'urgence" et s'attaqua à la serrure. En moins d'une minute, la porte du hall d'entrée était ouverte et Butch se glissait à l'intérieur.

Les boites aux lettres se situaient au fond du hall, à côté d'un ascenseur affichant une jolie affiche jaunie : EN PANE, faute d'orthographe comprise. Vu la couleur du papier, l'ascenseur devait être en panne depuis des années. Ou bien, il l'était si souvent que personne ne prenait la peine d'enlever l'affichage.

Butch s'approcha du mur du fond rapidement, un rapide coup d’œil lui apprit que seuls 3 appartements était occupés au 4 ème étage. Il nota rapidement les trois noms et ressortit en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'éloigna à grand pas de l'immeuble, restant loin des rares halos de lumière que procuraient les quelques lampadaires et fenêtre éclairées. Il serait dommage que Vishous le remarque alors qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher : 3 noms. Victor et Amélie Hansman, Roxane Hood et Harietta Dumoulin. Maintenant il devait trouver laquelle de ces personnes était la jeune inconnue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fois. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre et il y a certains passages pour lesquels je ne suis pas satisfaite. Mais je vous avais fait attendre assez longtemps pour cette fois.
> 
> Comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte à toute critique ! J’espère m'améliorer avec le temps et vos remarques


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il a été beaucoup plus simple à écrire que le précédant. Peut être parce que je savais ce que j'attendais de lui avant de commencer à l'écrire.

Après s'être assez éloigné de l'appartement de la jeune fille, Butch ralentit. Il prenait le chemin du retour vers le SUV en réfléchissant aux suites à donner à sa découverte.

Il avait été vraiment choqué de voir Vishous arriver, ainsi que par le fait qu'il ai une clef de l'immeuble. Cela démontrait que lui et la jeune fille se connaissaient assez pour qu'elle ai confiance et lui laisse les clefs de son logement. Il devait passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, V n'était pas quelqu'un à qui l'on faisait confiance facilement. Même aveugle, personne ne pouvait ignorer que son ami était dangereux. Il fallait du temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était férocement fidèle envers ses proches. Ceci expliquait également pourquoi l'odeur de V lui collait à la peau. Cette première découverte amenait d'autres questions : comment s'étaient ils rencontrés ? Quelle relations entretenaient ils ? Depuis quand ? Savait elle que Vishous ne faisait pas partie de son espèce ?

Il n'avait que deux solutions pour répondre à toutes ces questions. La première était de demander à Vishous. Comme si cela allait arriver ! Ce n'est même pas la peine d'en rêver.

La seconde était d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille. Avec un peu de chance, les réponses arriveraient toutes seules.

Par contre sur ce point, il était face à un mur. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment trouver seul la jeune fille qu'il cherchait parmi les noms qui lui restait. En temps normal, c'était Vishous qui faisait les recherches pour la Confrérie. Il n'avait pas volé son titre de génie ... ni celui de geek ... il était capable de rentrer dans n'importe quelle base de données sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois hacké les serveurs du FBI ou de la police de Caldwell pour modifier des rapports mettant en cause des vampires ou des Lessers. C'était en partie le rôle de la Confrérie : protéger leur race de tous les dangers pouvaient l'atteindre, Lessers ou Humains.

Il ne voyait qu'un moyen d'avoir les informations dont il avait besoin sans éveiller les soupçons de sa nouvelle famille : reprendre contact avec un de ses anciens collègues. Le soucis était qu'il avait disparu plus d'un an auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas arriver au commissariat central avec ses questions et espérer en ressortir sans faire de vague. Non, il allait devoir demander un service, en dehors de toute situation officielle. Et il ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui l'avait assez apprécié pour l'aider : son ancien coéquipier, José de la Cruz. Il allait surement devoir répondre à quelques questions, mais si José voyait que tout allait bien, il ne devrait pas être trop insistant.

Sa décision était prise, autant la mettre à exécution tout de suite, Butch ne savait pas quand il aurait à nouveau du temps libre sans faire tiquer Vishous, ou pire Rhage le roi des commères. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais si Hollywood découvrait ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre.

Il avait tourné en rond pendant 20 minutes, l'air frais ayant fini d'éliminer les traces de la demi bouteille de Lagavulin qu'il avait descendu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ses pensées étaient assez claires pour tenter de voir José sans risquer de dire des conneries. Dommage qu'en tant qu'humain transformé en vampire, il n'ai pas leur pouvoirs mentaux. Verrouiller et déverrouiller les portes était utile mais pouvoir effacer la mémoire à court terme des gens, c'était le niveau supérieur. Cela aurait été plus qu'utile ce soir. Butch n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, il allait devoir faire à l'ancienne méthode : demander un service a un ex-collègue en lâchant le moins d'info possible en échange.

Il avait fini par rejoindre l'Escalade. Il entra dans l'habitacle, démarra le moteur et sortit le SUV de sa place de parking, direction le commissariat central. La probabilité que José soit encore à son poste à cette heure de la nuit était mince, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque de l'appeler alors qu'il était endormi chez lui. Le boulot était assez difficile pour la vie de couple sans que Butch en rajoute avec des appels en pleine nuit. Cela devait arriver assez souvent sans son intervention. Un rapide passage aux alentours du commissariat lui permettrait de savoir si José était toujours sur place. S'il n'était pas là, il appellerait dans la journée pour prendre un rendez vous la nuit suivante. Par chance la voiture de José était garée à sa place habituelle.

Butch éloigna le SUV de quelques rues avant de s'approcher d'une cabine téléphonique. Il n'allait pas utiliser son propre téléphone pour passer cet appel. Il savait très bien que Vishous gardait un œil sur tous leurs portables, un coup de fil à la police de Caldwell ne passerait pas inaperçu et Butch ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux question de son ami.

José décrocha à la seconde sonnerie :

\- Inspecteur De la Cruz.

\- Bonsoir inspecteur. C'est rare de vous voir encore au travail à cette heure de la nuit.

Un long silence accueillit ses mots. Butch avait presque cru que la ligne avait coupé quand il entendit la voix étouffée de José :

\- Je prends une pause de 5 minutes, c'est un coup de fil perso

Il attendit que José sorte de son bureau et s'isole :

\- Sale fils de pute ! As-tu la moindre idée du soucis que je me suis fait quand tu as disparu ? Cela fait plus d'un an ! Je peux comprendre que tu ai voulu prendre de la distance après ta mise à pied, mais tu aurais pu au moins me faire un signe, passer un coup de téléphone ! Je me suis imaginé le pire.

Butch comprenait la réaction de son ami, il aurait eu la même si leurs situations avaient été inversées. Autant ne pas perdre de temps et aller droit au but. La nuit était bien avancé et il devait être rentré avant que l'aube.

\- José, je comprends, je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas appeler. D'ailleurs je ne devrai pas t'appeler maintenant. Il est plus prudent que tu me crois mort. Mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. On peut se voir, genre maintenant ?

\- Dans quoi t'es tu fourré encore O'Neal ? Est ce au moins légal ?

Butch ne voulait pas mentir à son ami mais il était hors de question de lui dire la vérité. Et puis ce qu'il faisait maintenant n'était pas illégal, il ne suivait juste plus les mêmes lois.

\- Je n'enfreins aucune loi de mon pays si tu veux vraiment savoir. Alors on peut se voir ?

\- Je peux quitter dans cinq minutes, ou veux tu que l'on se retrouve ?

\- Tu te souviens du bar à côté de chez Sally ? L"épicerie où il y avait eu une attaque à main armée le mois avant que je sois mis à pied.

\- Celle ou il y avait eu 3 morts ?

\- Exactement ! J'y serais dans 10 minutes. Merci mec !

Butch raccrocha sans attendre de réponse de José. Il allait devoir faire vite si il voulait garer l'Escalade assez loin de leur lieu de rendez vous. Ce n'était pas la peine que José voit la voiture, cela pourrait lui donner envie de tracer la plaque. Et Vishous avait mis des alertes pour toutes leurs voitures. Aucune recherche ne pouvait être faite sans qu'il sache qui avait demandé les informations. En règle générale, le pauvre bougre recevait la visite d'un frère la nuit même. Butch ne voulait pas que cela arrive à José, surtout si c'était de sa faute.

Le bar qu'il avait choisi était suffisamment loin du commissariat pour que Butch ne croise aucune de ses anciennes connaissances, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Avant de quitter la chaleur de l'Escalade, il s’enfonça sa vieille casquette des Red Sox sur le crane. Avec le visage couvert et les fringues hors de prix qu'il portait désormais, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un fasse le lien.

Après une rapide marche, il s'installa dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée du bar. Il commanda un verre de scotch pour lui-même (dont la qualité laissait à désirer) et une bière pour José, sachant que son ami ne buvait rien de plus fort. L'attrait de l'alcool dans leur métier était fort, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter le diable. Encore que Butch avait été incapable d'y résister.

José entra dans le bar quelques secondes après que la serveuse ai déposé leurs verres. Il jeta un œil dans le bar avant de voir Butch assis au fond. Il s'approcha rapidement, se glissant sur son siège. Il prit le temps d’enregistrer tous les détails sur l'apparence de son ancien coéquipier avant de parler :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais maintenant O'Neal, mais ça a l'air de plutôt te réussir. A moins que tu ai piqué les fringues d'un mannequin en chemin ?

Butch pouvait comprendre José, le changement était de taille par rapport a ses vieux jeans et chemises.

\- Nope man ! Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n’enfreins aucune loi. Disons que ma nouvelle situation me permet de m'adonner à un de mes mauvais penchants.

\- Je pensais que le Scotch et malmener les suspects étaient tes seuls mauvais penchants. Je ne savais pas que ressembler à un modèle de magazines était l'un d'entre eux.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas simple avec le salaire que m'octroyais la bonne ville de Caldwell.

Autant ne pas ignorer l’éléphant dans la salle, de toute façon, Butch ne pourrait pas obtenir les informations qu'il voulait sans lâcher quelques infos sur lui même.

-Écoute José, avant que tu poses la question, je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce que je fais. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'y ai trouvé ma place, j'y suis utile et je suis toujours du côté des gentils.

Par gentil, Butch entendait les vampires mais José n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce petit détail.

\- C'est pour rejoindre cette place que tu as disparu sans laisser d'adresse ? Sans donner de nouvelles ?

\- Oui, je ne pouvais pas garder de lien avec mon ancienne vie, trop dangereux pour les gens que je côtoyais.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi : je n'aime pas ça. Les organisations secrètes, aussi bonnes soient leurs intentions initiales, ne sont jamais toutes blanches. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ai rejoins l'une d'entre elle, tu as toujours eu du mal à jouer selon les règles. Et de ce que je vois, cela te réussi plutôt bien. j'aurai juste aimer recevoir un signe de vie plus tôt, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi. J'ai fait jouer quelques relations pour savoir si tu étais réapparu quelque part, mais je n'ai eu aucun retour. J'ai laissé tombé au bout de quelques mois, je pensais que tu étais mort quelque part, sans personne pour reconnaitre ta dépouille.

Butch était étonné de découvrir que José pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Leur relation avait toujours été amicale mais pas au point que José fasse des recherches pour le retrouver. Peut être que Butch avait été tellement occupé à tenir tout le monde à bout de bras qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que José le voyait autrement que comme un simple partenaire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais manquer à quelqu'un. Tu sais que je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne, pas avec la vie que je menais, je pouvais mourir du jour au lendemain.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que personne ne s’inquiétait pour toi.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je le fasse et ne rien dire faisait partie du deal.

José le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité ou un signe que Butch allait lui en dire plus. Quand il vit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information supplémentaire, il demanda :

\- Tu ne me diras rien de plus ?

Butch fit un signe de tête :

\- Non, mais crois moi c'est mieux pour toi.

\- Dit moi juste une chose : tu m'as dit avoir trouvé ta place, est ce que cela a calmé tes tendances auto-destructrices ?

\- Oui, elles n'ont pas totalement disparues mais maintenant j'ai plusieurs raisons de vivre.

Et Butch se rendit compte à quel point sa dernière affirmation était vraie. Il avait Marissa, la guerre contre l'Omega, sa mission en tant que membre de la confrérie, sa nouvelle famille ... et Vishous.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ce regard, O'Neal. Je vais te croire sur ce coup. Mais il reste un mystère : qu'est ce que tu fais là, devant moi ? Cela diminue un peu les avantages de disparaitre sans laisser de trace et sans donner de nouvelles, non ?

Butch retira sa casquette et glissa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Il but un peu de scotch avant de lever les yeux vers son ex coéquipier avant de répondre :

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour entrer dans le dossier d'une jeune fille. En fait je ne peux pas utiliser les moyens que j'ai habituellement à ma disposition pour avoir ces informations et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être les trouver pour moi.

José fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure façon de lui annoncer, mais après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Butch ne souhaitais pas mentir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Et l'heure avançait, il allait devoir bientôt se remettre en route pour le complexe.

\- Tu me demandes de faire des recherches sur une jeune fille, sans que l'organisation pour laquelle tu travailles ne soit au courant et je suppose que tu ne me diras ni pourquoi tu as besoin de ces infos, ni ce que tu comptes en faire ?

\- Et je te demande également de n'en parler à personne ...

José poussa un soupir :

\- Est elle en danger ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment, mais je crains qu'elle ne le devienne si je ne fais rien.

\- Et rappelle moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas demander à tes nouveaux amis ces informations ?

Butch hésita avant de répondre :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle entretient une sorte de relation avec un des membres de mon groupe. Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous et j'ai peur que cela finisse mal.

\- Mal comment ? - Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit. Tu acceptes de m'aider ou pas ?

Après une longue gorgée de bière, José acquiesça :

\- OK. Dit moi ce que tu sais sur elle et les infos dont tu as besoin et je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne le ferai qu'une fois, parce que je sais que tu ne veux que son bien, ne revient pas me voir avec une seconde demande de ce genre.

Soulagé qu'il ai accepté, Butch lui dit tout ce qu'il connaissait de la jeune fille : son adresse, son apparence et les noms qu'il avait réussi à récupérer plus tôt dans la nuit. Pendant que José finissait sa bière, il lui dit :

\- J'apprécie vraiment le geste mec. Je te rappellerai dans quelques jours, voir si tu as des news.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas de numéro super secret à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence ?

Devant le visage sombre de Butch, José sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Allons mec, je plaisante, j'ai compris le deal. Par contre, tu peux aussi appeler pour donner des nouvelles. Juste pour me prouver que tu respires encore. J'apprécierai de savoir que tu traines toujours ta carcasse dans le coin.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais essayer.

José regarda sa montre.

\- Il est temps que je rentre, laisse moi une semaine et appelle moi, je devrai avoir tes infos.

Il sortit son portefeuille pour payer sa bière, mais Butch l’arrêta d'un geste.

\- C'est pour moi. Je te dois bien ça après les soucis que je t'ai créé. Rentre bien.

Butch attendit que José sorte du bar pour payer leurs verres et sortir à son tour. Un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours lui appris que son ex-coéquipier jouait le jeu, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour le suivre. Peut être qu'il l’appellerait de temps en temps s'il ne cherchait pas plus à mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

Il regarda sa montre : leur discussion avait duré plus que nécessaire, il allait devoir appuyer sur le champignon. Il voulait rentrer assez en avance sur le lever du soleil afin de ne pas inquiéter Vishous, il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à ses questions.

Il arriva au complexe une demie-heure avant que le soleil ne se lève. En ouvrant la porte du Pit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas du s’inquiéter pour Vishous. Son ami n'était pas encore rentré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Encore une fois, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, à croire que je me plais dans les pensées des personnages. Mais je vous promet, l'intrigue va avancer pour les prochaines fois.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre facile à écrire, même s'il a fini par être beaucoup plus long que ce que je m'imaginai. Je pense que le prochain sera plus court.

Vishous se téléporta dans la cour devant le Pit quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil. Il sentit sa chaleur dans son dos. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer avec l'aube comme cela, mais il avait vraiment eu besoin de se changer les idées et de rester loin de Butch. Il payait déjà les conséquences de son manque de jugement du début de la nuit. Pour la centième fois, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas quitté la chambre de Butch quand il avait fini de le guérir comme d'habitude.

Il fit le premier code qui lui permettait de rentrer dans le sas du Pit. Il prit un moment pour décider quoi dire à son colocataire avant de rentrer le second code qui allait ouvrir la porte intérieure. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit le manteau de Butch sur le dossier d'un des canapés. Butch était rentré de sa petite escapade. La question était : dans quel état était-il ? Même si V connaissait son ami mieux que personne, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre cette fois. Butch pouvait être en colère, déprimé, dégouté, complètement saoul... ou un mélange de tout cela.

Vishous s'avança un peu plus dans l'appartement, jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la cuisine. Il remarqua le verre et la bouteille a moitié vide de Lagavulin sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier. En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, il entendit la voix de Butch. Son ami était au téléphone, surement avec Marissa vu le ton de sa voix. Il entra dans sa propre chambre pour déposer ses armes et son propre manteau. Il avait les enregistrements de la sécurité à étudier et avec un peu de chance ils auraient leur première piste avant la fin de la journée. Après s'être changé dans une tenue plus confortable que son cuir, il repassa devant la porte de Butch.

-Ecoute bébé, ce n'est rien de grave, ce n'est pas la peine de rentrer ce soir, reste un peu avec ton frère.

Un silence, puis :

\- Oui, je te promets. On en parlera de vive voix quand tu rentreras dans quelques jours.

Vishous s'était arrêté dans le couloir, il ne voulait pas épier Butch et se força à retourner dans le salon. Il entendit pourtant encore un peu de la conversation :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bébé, ne t'inquiète pas. Non cela n'a rien à voir avec les enlèvements.

Vishous se dépêcha d'entrer dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de Vodka. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre ce soir. Il alluma ensuite un cigare turc et s'approcha de ses ordinateurs. Au boulot !

Il commença à passer en revue les enregistrements sécurité qu'ils avaient récupérés chez Lather. Ce type était un vrai con, mais il s'était offert le nec plus ultra de la protection. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été en route le soir où sa belle fille avait été enlevée. Il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre en route les détecteurs de mouvement et l'alarme anti infraction quand les habitants de la maison étaient présents et éveillés, mais la plupart gardait quand même les enregistrements vidéo en route. Cela leur permettait de surveiller les alentours d'éventuels rôdeurs mais également de prévenir les vols par leurs propres serviteurs.

Il avait fini son verre de Grey Goose, il se leva pour se resservir dans la cuisine. Au moment où il retournait dans le salon, Butch sortit de sa chambre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent rapidement avant que Butch ne baisse la tête :

\- Je vais aller me coucher, tu as quoi de prévu ?

\- Je suis en train de jeter un œil sur les enregistrements que l'on a pris chez Lather, je vais en avoir pour une heure ou deux, tu veux venir regarder ?

Butch avait toujours la tête baissée quand il répondit :

\- Ha … Je suis encore un peu fatigué suite à notre rencontre avec les Lessers, je vais aller me coucher. On en parle demain ?

\- Bien sur, le flic

Butch retourna dans sa chambre sans lever les yeux une seule fois vers Vishous. Donc son ami n'était pas en colère, ni saoul ... après réflexion, il aurait préféré une bonne engueulade au fait que Butch préfère s'enfermer seul dans sa chambre plutôt que de suivre son enquête avec lui. V allait agir comme d'habitude, montrer que leur petite mésaventure de cette nuit n'avait aucune importance pour lui et, avec un peu de chance, son ami allait rapidement reprendre ses esprits.

Il retourna dans le salon et s’assit à nouveau devant ses écrans. Il remonta les enregistrements sur plusieurs semaines pour vérifier si quelqu’un avait eu un comportement inhabituel dans les jours avant l’enlèvement. Il ne détecta rien de suspect et personne n'avait rodé aux alentours de la maison. La fin de son cigare alla rejoindre les deux autres dans le cendrier en cristal posé sur son bureau. Ce n’était pas la peine d’insister, ses pensées revenaient toujours au mâle allongé dans le lit derrière la porte de sa chambre. Lit dans lequel ils avaient légèrement dépassé les limites qu’ils s’étaient imposés l’un l’autre.

Il vida son verre de Vodka en se levant, alla le mettre dans l’évier de la cuisine et s’avança dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Il s’arrêta brièvement devant la porte de Butch, tendant l’oreille. Vu le rythme de sa respiration, son ami était endormi. Vishous ferma la porte de sa propre chambre avant de se déshabiller et de se coucher. Il ne s’endormit que tard dans la journée.

 

Vishous émergea d’une nuit agitée quand les volets automatiques se levèrent, indiquant que le soleil s’était couché. Il ne dormait jamais bien, mais cette nuit avait été particulièrement pénible. Il avait été incapable de calmer assez ses pensées pour s’endormir. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que tu manques de sommeil. Aller debout, vous avez des choses de prévues avec Butch.

Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine, Butch devait déjà être réveillé. Vishous se dépêcha de prendre une douche avant de sortir rejoindre l’ex flic.

\- On va toujours enquêter chez la victime précédente ce soir ?

Butch commença à répondre en se retournant :

\- Oui, on est attendu …

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent avant de baisser la tête. Le mouvement n’avait pas été assez rapide pour que Vishous ne voie pas son ami rougir. Qu’est ce …

Vishous baissa les yeux : Merde ! Il était sorti de sa chambre en boxer, portant uniquement son gant en cuir et une serviette sur ses épaules. Ils n’avaient habituellement aucun souci à se voir pratiquement nu et se baladaient très souvent ainsi quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux. Mais avec ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, ce n’était peut être pas une idée de génie de le faire aujourd’hui.

Faisant comme si rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire, Vishous annonça :

\- OK je vais m’habiller. Tu peux me préparer un café ? On gagnera du temps.

Il retourna dans sa chambre sans attendre la réponse.

Quand il revint 5 minutes plus tard, totalement habillé et armé, une tasse de café l’attendait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et le rouge avait disparu des joues de Butch. Vishous commença à boire son café :

\- Alors quel est le programme ?

\- On est attendu dans 40 minutes chez les parents d’une victime. Elle vivait avec eux. As-tu trouvé quelque chose dans les enregistrements ?

\- Rien de particulier, tout était désactivé. Le seul point bizarre c’est que le système vidéo était également débranché cette nuit là, alors qu’il reste allumé nuit et jour le reste du temps.

\- Un problème technique ?

\- Aucun moyen de le savoir sans y retourner. Je pourrai savoir si cette coupure est volontaire ou non en vérifiant les logs sur place. Mais je pense que ca va être difficile d’y avoir accès après notre dernière visite.

\- Je confirme. D’ailleurs c’est bizarre que Wrath ne nous ai pas déjà convoqué pour nous hurler dessus.

\- Il était en ville avec Beth cette nuit avec interdiction de le déranger sauf cas de force majeure. Ceci explique peut être cela. Mais il y a encore le temps, il veut nous voir pour faire un point plus tard dans la soirée.

Butch grogna à ces mots.

\- Mettons nous en route, j’aimerai sortir me changer les idées après tout ce cirque.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination 30 minutes plus tard. Le trajet avait été pesant, Vishous n’avait réussi à arracher que quelques mots à Butch. Ce dernier n’avait pas saisi une seule des perches que V lui avait tendues. Au moment ou il ouvrait la bouche pour résoudre le problème une bonne fois pour toute, Butch l’arrêta avec une main dressée.

\- Ecoute, je suis peut être incapable de lire dans les pensées comme toi, mais je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, laisse moi le temps de faire le tri et on reparle ensuite.

Vishous fronça des sourcils :

\- OK, mais magne toi le cul, je ne vais pas supporter ce comportement pendant des lustres. Je vais finir par te remettre les idées à l’endroit avec mon poing.

Le sourire de Butch était à peine visible mais il était là, Vishous allait devoir s’en contenter. D’autant plus que la porte de la demeure s’était ouverte et qu’un mâle était apparu sur le perron. Même depuis l’intérieur de la voiture, il était flagrant que le doggen était dans un état de stress important. Jamais un membre de la Glymeria ne faisait attendre ses serviteurs sur le perron.

Butch était déjà sorti de l’Escalade et montait les marches vers la demeure. L’autre mâle s’inclinait pour le saluer. Quand Vishous les rejoignit, la porte avait été ouverte et on les avait habillement poussés à l’intérieur.

La demeure était pratiquement une copie conforme de celle qu’ils avaient visitée la nuit précédente, système de sécurité compris. La même disposition, les mêmes décorations, les mêmes artistes hors de prix avec des œuvres au style convenu …. Tout ce que Vishous détestait. La maison de Darius était peut être d’un goût diamétralement opposé à la plupart des frères de la Confrérie (à l’exception de Phury qui avait grandi dans ce milieu), mais il était évident que chaque tableau, chaque statue, chaque petit détail avait été choisi soigneusement, pour un endroit spécifique, et l’ensemble fonctionnait très bien.

Le doggen les avait amenés dans un petit salon où un couple de vampires les attendait. A peine étaient ils entrés que la femelle les approchait, le désespoir clair sur son visage :

\- S’il vous plaît, il faut que vous la retrouviez. Je vous en prie, c’est mon unique enfant, ce que j’ai de plus précieux, il faut que vous me la rameniez.

Elle avait pris les mains de Butch et les serrait de toutes ses forces. Avant même que le mâle ne puisse répondre, une voix cinglante résonna dans la pièce :

\- Sylvana ! Si vous êtes incapable de vous tenir correctement en public, je serai dans l’obligation de vous faire accompagner dans vos quartiers.

La femelle se redressa et lâcha les mains qu’elle tenait comme si elles l’avaient brûlé, Butch s’était également raidit et jetait un regard noir au maître des lieux. Il était temps de calmer les esprits, ils n’apprendraient rien si les premiers mots qui sortaient de leur bouche étaient des insultes, même si il était plus que tenté de laisser son ami se lâcher sur le mâle. Saloperie de connard de la Glymeria ! Ils étaient vraiment tous les mêmes.

\- Je vous assure madame que nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver votre fille saine et sauve.

Puis il ajouta à l’adresse du mâle à l’autre bout de la pièce :

\- Nous n’avons que quelques questions à poser, ensuite nous repartirons.

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu’il reçu, avant d’être invité à s’asseoir sur un des canapés du salon, en face du couple. Butch vient le rejoindre, il était tellement en colère contre le mâle en face de lui qu’il oublia leur petit différent et s’assit juste à côté de Vishous. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma à la seconde ou Butch ouvrit la bouche :

\- Madame, je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude, seul un monstre dénué de toute empathie pourrait rester calme quand son propre sang est en danger.

Vishous ferma les yeux deux secondes et soupira. Et voilà ! La probabilité que Wrath ne les bouffe pas à leur retour venait de tomber à zéro. Il comprenait son ami, vraiment, mais il aurait préféré qu’il se retienne de faire des remarques de ce genre.

Sylvana fixait Butch avec des yeux pleins de surprise et de remerciements, elle décida d’ignorer son Hellren à ses côtés et répondit de sa voix la plus calme :

\- Je vous remercie pour votre considération, si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

\- C’est moi qui vous remercie de vous montrer si patiente alors que vous vivez des moments difficiles. Je vais essayer de faire le plus rapidement possible.

Avec cette conversation, M le Hellren ne pouvait intervenir sans perdre la face. Sa shellan se pliait totalement aux règles de la Glymeria et Butch était on ne peut plus respectueux. Si on enlevait sa première participation à la discussion, son comportement était irréprochable. Butch et Sylvana échangèrent un regard complice avant que l’ex-flic ne prenne un ton plus professionnel :

\- J’ai vu en arrivant que vous aviez un système de sécurité assez important, est ce que cela pose problème si V va jeter un œil sur vos enregistrements pendant que je vous pose quelques questions 

Butch avait intelligemment dirigé sa question vers Sylvana qui s’empressa de donner son accord avant que son hellren intervienne. Elle sonna pour qu’un doggen accompagne Vishous à destination. Quand le serviteur entra dans le salon, le maître de la maison repris les rênes de la conversation :

\- Accompagnez ce gentilmâle au PC sécurité et restez avec lui tout le temps nécessaire. Il peut faire une copie des données, mais il ne doit en aucun cas toucher à quoi que ce soit dans le système.

Avant de sortir, V lança un regard à Butch : fait attention à ce que tu dis et à comment tu le dis. Il essaie déjà de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Un léger sourire fut sa seule réponse avant que la porte ne se referme.

Pendant qu’il suivait le doggen vers le fond de la maison, Vishous surveilla les alentours. Comme chez Lather, la sécurité était du dernier cri mais elle n’avait pas empêché que quelqu’un entre et ressorte avec une jeune femelle sans être détecté.

Ils étaient arrivé dans la pièce hébergeant les serveurs, V se connecta à ses ordinateurs et envoya l’ensemble des données des dernières semaines vers ses propres disques. Pendant le transfert, il jeta un œil rapide aux logs correspondant à l’enlèvement. Cette fois aussi tous les systèmes de surveillance semblaient s’être déconnectés au même moment, à peine quelques heures avant l’horaire présumé du crime. Une vérification rapide lui permettrait de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il n’avait aucune chance d’échapper à la surveillance du doggen. Et vu le regard noir qu’il lui lançait, toute demande serait rejetée sans état d’âme. Saleté de Glymeria et leur ego surdimensionné ! Et saleté de Butch qui était incapable de tenir sa langue.

Un ding annonça la fin du transfert, Vishous déconnecta son matériel et suivit le serviteur à l'extérieur du bureau. Un second doggen approcha et leur annonça que son ami avait terminé et l’attendait dans la voiture. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : il s’était absenté moins de 30 minutes, Butch avait été rapide. Où spécialement désagréable. Quoi qu’il en soit, ils avaient une première piste à creuser : l’arrêt des systèmes de sécurité. Il pouvait s’agir d’une coïncidence, mais Vishous n’y croyait pas.

 

Le doggen avait dit la vérité, Butch l’attendait bien dans la voiture et il avait l’air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Heureusement qu’ils n’étaient pas en patrouille, c’était un coup à se faire planter. Quand Vishous ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur, l’occupant de la voiture sursauta. A quand même … c’est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Il allait falloir qu’il intervienne, ils avaient prévu de sortir ce soir. Il n’y avait pas moyen de laisser Butch dans les rues si il était aussi distrait.

\- Si tu veux mettre un pied dehors ce soir, tu as intérêt à avoir la tête à sa place. Sinon je t’attache à ton lit et je t’y laisse tout le temps nécessaire.

Butch lui jeta un regard noir.

\- J’aimerai te voir essayer ! Je crois que rien ne pourrait m’empêcher de sortir me mettre minable ce soir. Qu’est ce qu’ils ont tous ces mâles de la Glymeria ? Une pierre à la place du cœur ? Comment peut on être aussi insensible, c’est sa fille qui a disparu bordel !

Butch avait totalement raison et il n’y avait rien à répondre. Vishous démarra la voiture :

\- On rentre faire notre rapport à Wrath et on part pour ZeroSum à la volée. Mais essaie d’être un peu plus attentif à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Butch grogna son accord avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. Vishous ne put retenir un long soupir. Il avait su avant même de le faire que rester dans le lit de son ami était une très mauvaise idée. Et ca se confirmait. Il échangerait sans aucun regret sa capacité à voir le futur contre le pouvoir de retourner dans le passé. Il se sortirait lui-même de la chambre de Butch par la peau du cul et se collerait une branlée pour s’empêcher d’être aussi stupide dans le futur.

Vishous monta le son du système audio du SUV, il espérait que le volume serait assez fort pour l’empêcher d’entendre les pensées de son ami. Il attendrait qu’il soit prêt à en parler.

Le trajet se fit sans qu’un seul mot ne soit échangé, V était heureux qu’ils soient les seuls dans la voiture, n’importe lequel de leurs frères aurait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Après avoir passé les nombreuses grilles et portes qui protégeaient le complexe, Vishous gara l’Escalade dans la cour. Pas la peine de le descendre au garage s’ils ressortaient dans moins d’une heure. Ils allaient faire leur rapport, se faire hurler dessus et iraient ensuite noyer leurs problèmes dans une (ou deux) bouteilles du meilleur alcool que ZeroSum avait à offrir.

Il s’approcha de la porte et fit le premier code pour l’ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il se retrouva seul dans le sas qu’il se rendit compte que Butch ne l’avait pas suivi. Il recula de quelques pas et vit son ami encore installé dans la voiture. Il revint sur ses pas et, au moment ou il allait toquer à la fenêtre passager, Butch leva les yeux vers lui. Vishous lui fit un signe de tête, l’invitant à le suivre. Cette fois, il entendit la porte claquer et les pas de l’ex-flic sur le gravier de la cour. Il rentra à nouveau dans le sas, suivi de Butch et sonna pour qu’on leur ouvre la seconde série de porte.

Fitz leur ouvrit quelques secondes après, s’inclinant devant eux et leur disant que sa majesté les attendait dans son bureau. Il ajouta qu’il sortait d’une conversation téléphonique plus que désagréable et qu’ils feraient mieux de ne pas le faire attendre plus que nécessaire.

A ces mots, V et Butch grognèrent en même temps. Ils commencèrent l’ascension de la monstruosité qui servait d’escalier. Fitz avait raison, autant crever l’abcès tout de suite, faire attendre Wrath était le moyen le plus sur de le mettre encore plus en colère.

Au moment ou Vishous allait toquer à la porte, il sentit la main de Butch sur son coude, arrêtant son geste. Il se retourna, les sourcils arqués, la question claire dans son regard. Quoi encore ? Cela ne peut pas attendre ? A priori non, si le regard décidé de son ami était une indication.

\- Écoute V, tu as raison, cela ne sert à rien de tergiverser pendant des jours. On en parle après notre rapport ?

Vishous acquiesça de la tête et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ils entendirent la voix de Wrath a travers la porte :

\- Qu’est ce que vous foutez derrière ma porte vous deux ? Vous essayez de prendre racine ? De me mettre encore plus en colère ? Ou alors vous n’avez pas eu le temps de vous concocter une excuse pendant le trajet du retour ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent : celui de V plein de reproches et celui de Butch, rempli d’horreur et d’excuses. Autant en finir, Vishous ouvrit la porte, sans toquer, et alla s’asseoir à sa place habituelle. Butch le suivi mais préféra rester debout à quelques mètres du bureau.

Wrath était installé sur sa chaise, ses lunettes fermement en place et il avait l’air furieux. Avant même que Butch ou lui-même ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le roi annonça avec une voix si calme qu’un frisson parcourut le dos de Vishous :

\- Alors vous préférez commencer par quoi ? Votre rapport sur les enlèvements ? Ou vous m’expliquez pourquoi je viens juste de raccrocher d’avec un mâle furieux. Un putain de membre de la Glymeria qui s’est plaint de votre comportement lors de votre visite. Qui m’a tenu la grappe pendant 30 minutes, jurant ses grands dieux qu’il n’avait jamais été traité de la sorte, humilié sous son propre toit par deux rustres. Mais le pire, ce n’est pas vraiment qu’il m’a fait perdre mon temps. Non, le pire, c’est que je venais juste d’en finir avec l’autre conversation que j’ai eu avec un autre mâle et QUI M’A DIT EXACTEMENT LA MEME CHOSE !! QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS DANS : TENEZ VOUS BIEN, JE NE VEUX PAS D APPEL DE PLAINTE ?

Le roi s’était levé et s’appuyait des deux poings sur son bureau. Le meuble délicat grinça sous ce traitement, Vishous espérait que le meuble tiendrait le choc car il était le seul rempart entre eux et un Wrath furieux. A priori, ils allaient devoir commencer par expliquer leur comportement avant de faire leur rapport, leur souverain n’avait pas l’air de vouloir leur laisser le choix en fait.

La voix de Butch s’éleva, sa colère difficilement cachée :

\- Et ils ont le culot d’être en colère pour ca ? Pas parce que l’enquête n’avance pas, pas parce que personne n’a pu empêcher l’enlèvement de leur fille, pas parce qu’on a été incapable de leur donner des nouvelles. Non ils appellent parce qu’on leur aurait manqué de respect ! Bien évidement qu’on leur manque de respect, ces connards n’ont pas montré la moindre inquiétude envers ces jeunes femelles, ils nous ont mis des bâtons dans les roues dès qu’ils le pouvaient et n’ont répondu à nos questions que sous la menace de te faire intervenir.

La voix de Butch avait pris de l’ampleur et il criait presque à la fin de sa tirade. Wrath s’était rassis, ses doigts venant pincer l’aile de son nez. Il replaça ses lunettes avant de les regarder l’un après l’autre. Il parla d’une voix plus calme :

\- Je sais comment ces fils de putes peuvent être. Je comprends même d’où vient ta colère, le flic. Mais je vous avais expressément demandé de tenir votre langue. Je n’ai pas besoin que la Glymeria ai une raison supplémentaire de me harceler. J’ai déjà beaucoup de sujet en cours avec eux. Je n’aurai jamais dû vous laisser y aller tous les deux, il était évident que ca ne marcherait pas. Butch tu vas continuer avec Phury, je peux compter sur lui pour arrondir les angles.

Vishous pris la parole suite à cette annonce :

\- Fais venir Phury si tu veux mais je dois continuer cette enquête également.

\- Allons V, tu peux laisser le flic sortir de ton champ de vision de temps en temps, il ne va rien lui arriver. Phury est tout à fait capable de le seconder pour cette enquête et lors d’un combat.

A ces mots, Butch se raidit visiblement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Vishous décida de regarder le tapis à ses pieds. Ce genre de remarque était habituel, leurs amis aimaient faire des sous entendus et des plaisanteries sur leur relation. Quant à V et Butch, ils ne réagissaient plus, principalement parce qu’ils savaient où ils se situaient l’un et l’autre. Sauf que les lignes avaient bougé et, pour Butch, il était difficile de ne plus réagir.

\- Hé vous deux ! Regardez-moi !

Vishous leva les yeux le premier, mais Butch mit plus de temps à obéir. Quand il regarda enfin leur souverain, le rouge avait disparu de son visage mais il se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre, visiblement gêné.

\- Qu’est ce qui c’est encore passé ?

Aucun des deux vampires ne répondit. Après deux minutes de silence total, Wrath ajouta :

\- OK vous ne voulez rien dire, mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de régler ce problème entre vous et presto ! Nous avons passé beaucoup trop de temps à nous inquiéter à votre sujet ces derniers mois. Je ne veux plus voir notre flic se comporter comme une adolescente de 15 ans, on est clair ?

Il attendit l’assentiment des deux mâles avant de changer de sujet :

\- Bon maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez appris ?

Butch commença son rapport :

\- Nous n’avons pas appris grand-chose pour le moment. Les parents et serviteurs n’ont rien vu, rien entendu. Je n’ai pas réussi à trouver de point commun entre les victimes, à part le fait qu’elles sont toutes extrêmement jolies et qu’elles sortent à peine de leur transition.

\- Et en quoi est-ce important ?

\- Je n’ai pas dit que ça l’était.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Si tu le précises, c’est que c’est une information qui a son importance.

\- Je ne suis sur de rien, disons que c’est plus une intuition qu’autre chose. Je ne voulais pas en parler avant d’avoir plus de preuve.

\- J’ai compris. Maintenant, vas-y crache le morceau.

\- Si on m’avait donné cette enquête quand j’étais encore flic, ma première idée aurait été la traite d’êtres humains. Pour la prostitution.

Cette annonce fut reçue avec une série de jurons. Wrath se tourna vers Vishous :

\- Et toi ? Tu as le même sentiment ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que oui. Par contre, je fais confiance en l’instinct du flic. Pour le moment, rien n’est venu confirmer ou infirmer cette théorie. Mais c’est une possibilité. Nous avons notre propre preuve que les esclaves de sang ont existé jusqu’à pas si longtemps. Et je ne suis pas assez crédule pour croire qu’ils ont totalement disparus.

\- Z va péter un câble s’il l’apprend.

Butch intervint dans la conversation :

\- C’est pour cela que je ne veux rien dire tant que je ne suis pas sur de ma théorie. Et même si c’était bien ça, nous pouvons toujours lui cacher.

\- Je suis d’accord avec toi. Maintenant est ce que vous avez d’autres informations ?

\- Je n’ai malheureusement rien de plus. Par contre, V a eu accès aux enregistrements sécurité, il a peut être d’autres nouvelles.

Les deux mâles se tournèrent vers V. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de parler avec Butch de sa découverte, sa réponse l’intéressait donc autant que Wrath :

\- Je pense qu’il y a quelque chose avec leurs systèmes sécurité. Dans les deux cas, tout était éteint au moment présumé des crimes, même la vidéo. Cela pourrait être une coïncidence, mais je n’y crois pas. C’est pour cette raison que je veux continuer à accompagner Butch, je ne peux pas savoir si la coupure est volontaire ou non sans fouiller dans le système. Et je ne peux faire cela que sur place.

Le roi réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre en regardant Vishous :

\- OK, vous continuez tous les deux, mais Phury vous accompagne. Il gérera la grande bouche de notre ex-humain préféré puisque tu en es incapable.

Vishous allait répondre quand Wrath se leva :

\- Fin de la discussion ! Vous pouvez sortir.

Vishous se leva et s’approcha de la porte que Butch avait déjà ouverte.

\- Et réglez moi ce problème entre vous !

La porte se referma derrière V, Butch se retourna pour lui faire face :

\- Au moins, nous allons lui obéir une fois ce soir. On fait un arrêt au Pit avant de rendre visite à notre boite préférée ?

Vishous acquiesça de la tête avant de prendre la direction du tunnel reliant le Pit au reste de la demeure. Quelque soit le résultat des réflexions de Butch, il allait bientôt connaitre ce que son ami voulait faire de ce qu’il s’était passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houuuu je suis méchante ! Arrêter ce chapitre pile poil là, ça ne se fait pas ! Mais promis, j'essaie de faire vite pour le prochain.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dixième chapitre. Je n'aurai jamais cru en écrire autant lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction. Et je pense qu'il y en a encore au moins dix autres à venir. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec eux.

La première chose que Vishous fit en arrivant au Pit, fut de se servir un verre de Vodka dans la cuisine. Butch lui avait emboité le pas et était déjà en train d'avaler un demi-verre de Lagavulin.

Vishous retourna dans le salon, la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir risquait d'être assez désagréable et il ne voulait pas l'avoir debout dans la cuisine. Après s'être assis dans un des canapés en cuir, il attendit que Butch le rejoigne. Il sirota doucement son verre. Si son ami avait besoin de quelques instants de plus pour rassembler ses pensées, il n'allait pas le brusquer.

Butch émergea de sa cachette quelques minutes après. Son verre était à nouveau rempli, la question était : était ce le deuxième ? Ou le troisième ? Etait ce vraiment important ? Un peu de courage liquide n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Il s'assit sur le second canapé, faisant face à Vishous et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait hésiter.

\- Magne-toi le flic ! Vas y, balance tout, qu'on puisse ensuite sortir et reprendre une vie normale.

Butch le regarda encore pendant presque deux minutes et quand Vishous allait réagir, il dit d'une traite :

\- Je savais que c'était toi. Je ne me suis peut être pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais à ce moment là, mais j'en avais envie. Ca au moins, c'est clair dans tout ce merdier. J'ai eu envie de te mordre ... et de plus ...

Il était extrêmement rare pour V de rester sans voix et on était clairement dans une de ces rares occasions. Il s'attendait à quelque chose dans les lignes de : je suis désolé, j'aime ma Shellan, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je te vois comme un ami, n'en parlons plus et essayons d'oublier. Il resta bloqué sur les derniers mots de son ami :

\- Plus ? Plus comme quoi Butch ?

\- Plus comme un baiser peut être. J'en sais rien en fait, mais tu as vu dans quel état je me suis réveillé non ? Ca me parait assez clair.

\- Tu dormais mec ! Et tu devais t'imaginer être avec ta Shellan, rien à voir avec moi, n'y vois pas quelque chose qui n'y est pas.

\- Est ce que tu as écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

Butch se passa la main sur le visage et pris une gorgée de scotch.

\- Ne me fait pas répéter, c'est assez dérangeant comme ca.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Butch sorte un truc pareil. Et encore moins qu'il reconnaisse avoir désiré un mâle. On n'efface pas presque 40 ans d'éducation catholique d'un revers de la main.

\- Butch, tu ne peux pas être en train de me dire que tu veux coucher avec moi ?

L'ex flic recula visiblement à ces mots et Vishous fit un réel effort pour cacher que cette réaction lui avait fait mal. Butch ajouta : 

\- Non, enfin ...

Sa voix s'éteignit, il vida son verre d'une traite avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme :

\- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Mon cerveau me hurle que non, que ce n'est pas possible, que c'est contre ma nature. Mais je ne vais pas me voiler la face, j'étais plus que partant la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas s'il se serait passé quelque chose et je ne sais même pas où se serait arrêté ce quelque chose, mais j'en avais d'envie.

Butch regarda son verre vide comme s’il espérait qu’il se remplisse tout seul. Vishous comprenait le sentiment, il vida son verre en une gorgée et s’approcha de son meilleur ami en tendant la main.

\- File moi ton verre, je vais nous resservir.

Il retourna dans la cuisine avec les deux verres en cristal et se servit une bonne rasade de Grey Goose. Il fit de même pour le Lagavulin et retourna dans le salon. Butch n’avait pas bougé et le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Admettons que je te crois et que toute cette histoire ne soit pas le résultat de trop de nuits loin de Marissa. Qu’est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Tu as la tête dure tu sais ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me croirais pas ? Comme si j’allais te mentir sur un truc pareil.

\- Parce que je sais comment le désir embrouille le cerveau, comment est ce qu’il peut nous faire voir des choses qui n’existent pas. Ajoute à cela le fait que tu étais blessé et endormi, il a de fortes chances que tout cela ne soit qu’une interprétation erronée de ta cervelle.

-Ha ouai ?! Et peut être pourrais tu m’expliquer pourquoi cette interprétation erronée s’est reproduite ce matin quand tu m’as rejoint dans la cuisine 

Vishous s’étouffa avec la gorgée de Vodka qu’il venait de prendre. Butch était en colère, il s’était levé et parcourait le salon à grand pas.

\- Écoute espèce de bâtard ! Ne viens pas me donner de leçons sur ce que je pense, je suis assez grand pour me connaitre et savoir ce que j’ai ressenti ou voulu. Alors arrête avec le ton paternaliste, tu sais que je déteste ça.

La quinte de toux de V s’était calmée. Il ferma les yeux après la dernière admission de son ami. Ils étaient dans la merde. La morale de V était plus que limite, marié ou pas, cela n’avait pas d’importance pour lui quand il désirait quelqu’un. La seule chose qui l’avait arrêté jusque là était le fait que Butch n’en avait absolument pas envie. Et puis Butch avait plus besoin de Marissa que de lui, il était évident que V ne ferait rien pour mettre en danger leur couple.

-Je répète ma question alors : qu’est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Cela calma Butch. Il retourna s’asseoir, repris son verre sur la table et parla d’une voix à peine audible :

\- Je n’en sais rien. Vraiment. Je pensai laisser les choses suivre leur cour, voir ou cela nous amène. Enfin si tu es partant. Et puis il va falloir que je parle à ma Shellan…

Il s’interrompit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Je n’arrive même pas à dire son nom tellement je me dégoute.

Vishous fronça les sourcils en entendant ces derniers mots :

\- Tu vas arrêter de suite ! Je suis bi, tu le sais depuis des lustres, est ce que je te dégoute ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n’as pas la même réaction envers toi-même ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n’est pas le fait que tu sois un mâle qui pose soucis, c’est plutôt le fait que je sois tranquillement en train d’émettre l’idée d’être infidèle. Merde !

Butch s’était relevé et avait repris son circuit dans le salon. Vishous avait envie de le plaquer contre un des murs et de voir jusqu’où son ami était réellement prêt à aller. Super idée ! Tu ne penses pas avec la bonne partie de ton anatomie encore une fois. Butch avait besoin de temps et d’espace, pas qu’on le presse à faire quelque chose pour laquelle il n’était psychologiquement pas prêt. Il détestait voir son ami souffrir. Il utilisa sa voix la plus ferme possible :

\- Viens t’asseoir et écoute moi.

Quand Butch fit ce que V lui avait demandé, il continua :

-Il ne s’est rien passé Butch. Et il ne se passera surement rien du tout. Je refuse de te voir foutre ton couple en l’air et il est hors de question que ça soit de ma faute. Alors tu vas arrêter de parler d’adultère et tu vas te laisser quelques jours pour digérer tout cela un peu plus. Si tu ressens toujours la même chose dans quelques jours, tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux faire : laisser les choses avancer, en parler à Marissa …

\- Et toi ?

\- Comment ca moi ?

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ca n’a pas d’importance, on parle de toi là.

\- Si ça a son importance ! Peut être pas pour toi espèce de saloperie de martyre, mais pour moi ça l’est.

Vishous n’avait pas du tout l’intention de dire à Butch qu’il était plus que partant pour n’importe quelles miettes ce dernier était prêt à lui donner. Heureusement qu’il lui restait un peu de fierté pour l’en empêcher. Mais cette discussion l’avait totalement pris de court, à aucun moment il ne s’était imaginé qu’elle prendrait cette tournure. Les possibilités que Butch lui faisait entrevoir, c’était mal, dangereux, un désastre en puissance, son cerveau le bombardait avec toutes les raisons pour laquelle l’idée de Butch était la reine des mauvaises idées. Et pourtant, s’il n’y avait qu’une petite chance de pouvoir l’avoir, Vishous était prêt à vendre son âme.

Butch attendait une réponse et il allait bien falloir lui en donner une :

\- Écoute moi bien car je ne le dirai qu’une fois, je déteste parler de mes sentiments : le plus important pour moi, c’est ton bonheur et je suis persuadé que tu ne le trouveras qu’avec Marissa à tes côtés. Alors tu vas te donner jusqu’à son retour, à ce moment là, si tu ressens toujours la même chose, tu vas lui en parler. Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit dans son dos, sans compter que tu seras bouffé par les remords. Selon sa réponse, on avisera ensemble ensuite. Tu peux faire ça ?

Butch mis beaucoup de temps avant de répondre :

\- Okay …

\- Et je ne veux plus te voir broyer du noir ! Ni te comporter comme une adolescente ! Tu es mon ami avant tout et je refuse que cela change. Maintenant bouge toi ! On part pour ZeroSum.

 

Il était plus de 2 heures du matin quand Phury se re-matérialisa dans une ruelle non loin de ZeroSum. Rhage apparut quelques secondes après lui. Ils prirent quelques instants pour étudier leur environnement : ils tombaient souvent sur des lessers dans ce quartier. Rhage avait déballé une de ses sucettes et croquait déjà à pleine dent dedans quand ils sortirent de l’allée.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est ce que tu veux que je t’accompagne ?

Phury devait voir Rhev pour remplir son stock de RedSmoke, mais il savait que Butch et Vishous avaient prévu de venir passer la soirée ici. Et il ne voulait absolument pas être seul avec eux. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose de changé chez les deux amis. Pris séparément, aucun problème, mais mettez les tous les deux dans la même pièce et une tension apparaissait. Ils se comportaient comme d’habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose qui mettait Phury mal à l’aise.

\- Je ne t’ai rien dit, juste demandé de m’accompagner.

Rhage sourit de toutes ses dents, ses crocs visibles autour de la confiserie.

-Allons mec, tu n’as jamais eu besoin de moi avant, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu ferais mieux de me le dire sinon je vais m’imaginer des trucs. Et bien entendu, je vais m’empresser des les raconter à tout le monde.

Rien ne pouvait rester secret bien longtemps chez les habitants du complexe. Entre l’odorat et l’ouïe extrêmement développé de chaque membre de la famille, monsieur le génie liseur de pensées, l’ex flic a qui rien n’échappait et leur souverain qui savait rien qu’à l’odeur ce que tu ressentais, il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit. Sans compter que certains, Rhage le premier, adorait répandre nouvelles et rumeurs. Et on ne savait jamais ce que son imagination pouvait inventer, autant lui dire la vérité.

\- V et Butch sont là et je n’ai pas envie d’être seul avec eux.

Cela fit arrêter le géant blond

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Tu sais que l’on ne peut pas se permettre d’être rancunier, ta vie peut dépendre d’eux.

\- Non il ne s’est rien passé, c‘est juste que, depuis quelques jours, il y a quelque chose qui cloche quand ils sont ensemble.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Rien de précis, mais tu as dû le remarquer toi aussi.

Quand Rhage hocha la tête, Phury continua :

-Tu sais ce que c’est ?

\- Non, mais on peut toujours leur poser la question. Je peux me montrer très persuasif quand je veux.

\- Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire : totalement insupportable ?

\- Ca revient au même s’ils crachent le morceau non ?

Phury sourit à cette remarque :

\- Tout à fait Hollywood.

\- Peu de chance que l’on arrive à faire parler Vishous mais avec assez de scotch, Butch devrait se montrer moins difficile.

Comme prévu, Butch et Vishous étaient assis à leur table, l’un en face de l’autre et ils semblaient être en pleine discussion. Phury s’approcha d’eux, il irait dans le bureau de Rhev après avoir bu un martini. Les deux mâles déjà installés se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre pour faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Phury s’assit à la gauche de V, pendant que Rhage s’installa à la droite de Butch, passant un bras au dessus de ses épaules. V était en train de faire signe à la serveuse, il se figea, son regard passant du bras de Rhage à Butch. Quand les yeux de Butch rencontrèrent les siens, ce dernier s’éloigna de leur encombrant ami. L’atmosphère était devenue glaciale, Phury croisa le regard de Rhage, la confusion claire dans leurs yeux.

C’est à ce moment que la serveuse arriva :

\- Qu’est ce que vous voulez que je vous serve, messieurs ?

Butch vida son verre, lui faisant signe de lui remettre la même chose. Vishous demanda un autre verre de Vodka. Phury se tourna vers l’humaine :

\- Je prendrai un Martini s’il vous plait.

La jeune femme ajuste son décolleté avant de s’adresser à Rhage :

\- Et je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Nous avons tout ce que vous pouvez désirer

Rhage répondit sans quitter V des yeux :

\- Une bière suffira. Merci

La jeune fille resta quelques instants supplémentaires et tourna les talons en soufflant. Elle ne travaillait pas depuis longtemps pour Rhev, sinon elle aurait déjà appris qu’aucune femelle n’apparaissait sur le radar de Rhage, il n’avait que sa Mary à l’esprit. Phury l’enviait parfois : avoir trouvé son âme sœur et la voir retourner ses sentiments. Il s’empêcha de penser à la Shellan de son frère, il passait beaucoup trop de temps à penser à Bella et il n’en tirait que plus de souffrance.

Rhage avait encore le regard fixé sur Vishous quand la serveuse revient avec leur commande. En posant la pinte de bière devant Rhage, elle frotta volontairement sa poitrine sur son bras, n’obtenant aucune réaction de la part du géant. Butch ricana derrière son verre, elle allait bien finir par apprendre. Quand elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation, Vishous dit de sa voix la plus menaçante :

\- A ta place, je regarderai ailleurs, Hollywood. Tu ne veux pas me chercher aujourd’hui, crois moi.

\- Ce n’est jamais le jour pour te chercher V ! Tu m’expliques à quoi tu viens de jouer là ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ha ouai ? Pourtant tu es un génie, tu veux que je t’explique ?

\- Je vais laisser mes poings t’expliquer tout ce qu’il y a à savoir si tu continues.

Rhage sourit à ces mots : personne ne pouvait le battre à main nue, pas sans le blesser sérieusement du moins. Vishous avait une chance s’il utilisait sa main, rien ne pouvait résister à cette saloperie, même pas un building, mais jamais il ne l’utiliserait sur un de ses frères.

La réaction de Rhage fit se lever Vishous. Il se pencha vers l’autre mâle, l’agressivité émanant de tout son corps.

\- V assis toi ! Et toi Rhage, tu arrêtes de le chercher.

C’était Butch qui était intervenu, et, à la grande surprise de Phury, un seul regard de l’ex flic et une main sur le bras de Vishous suffit à le faire obtempérer. Rhage avait l’air aussi étonné que lui. Il regardait les deux colocataires, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. L’approche d’Hollywood n’allait pas fonctionner, pas avec V tendu comme il l’était, Phury décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Bon il se passe quoi là ? Et ne me dites pas rien. Vous avez un comportement bizarre depuis le début de la semaine. Et maintenant V pique une crise sans raison.

Vishous s’était appuyé sur le dossier du siège, les bras croisés et le visage complètement fermé. Il n’avait absolument pas l’intention de répondre. Phury se tourna vers Butch, attendant clairement une réponse.

\- Ce qu’il se passe ne vous regarde pas, ni l’un ni l’autre. Et si Rhage n’avait pas cherché les emmerdes, il ne se serait rien passé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien laisser tomber le sujet, nous serons ravis de passer la soirée avec vous ? Sinon, on ne vous retient pas.

Le ton de l’ex flic était clair : parlez d’autre chose ou tirez vous !

Phury parla avant que Rhage ne le fasse :

\- On va rester avec vous. Je dois aller voir Rhev, tu viens avec moi Hollywood ?

Il avait tourné sa phrase comme une question, mais cela n’en était pas une. Il ne voulait pas laisser le blond avec les deux autres mâles, cela allait finir en catastrophe. Il se leva et appuya sur l’épaule de Rhage en passant. Tu viens avec moi et tu arrêtes de les chercher.

Rhage se leva à son tour, non sans avoir vidé sa pinte de bière.

-On revient dans 5 minutes, vous pouvez m’en commander une seconde ?

Il suivit Phury sans attendre la réponse. Une fois entrés dans le couloir menant au bureau du dealer, Rhage l’arrêta 

\- Je croyais que je devais faire cracher le morceau à Butch, pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas là-bas avec eux ?

\- Parce que tu n’en aurais rien tiré, V t’aurais trainé dans une ruelle bien avant.

\- Vishous n’aurait rien fait. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il me menace pour me faire taire et il n’a jamais mis ses menaces à exécution.

\- Sauf que Butch a jugé la situation assez sérieuse pour intervenir. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il ne le fait jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Vishous de réagir aussi violement à ton arrivée. Tu n’avais même pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- Hey ! Les gens n’ont pas forcement envie de me frapper dès que j’ouvre la bouche !

Phury avait été trop bien élevé pour rouler des yeux ou dire la vérité à Rhage. Ce dernier continua :

\- Et de toute façon je n’avais rien fait du tout. Ce n’est pas moi qui me comporte comme si Butch était ma femelle. Merde même avant Jane, il n’était pas aussi territorial avec le flic !

Phury, qui avait commencé à remonter le couloir, s’arrêta net, se retournant vers Hollywood.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que Vishous soit à nouveau …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Tout le monde était au courant des sentiments que V avait eu à une époque pour son colocataire, mais personne n’en avait jamais parlé, ni aux principaux intéressés, ni entre eux. Il valait mieux éviter certains sujets. Crois tu que ce soit la même chose pour ton obsession pour Bella ? Que tous savent mais se taisent. Cette idée serra la poitrine de Phury, il avait bien trop honte de lui.

Rhage le sortit de ses pensées en répondant :

\- Cela pourrait expliquer en partie la dernière semaine et la réaction de V. Mais il n’y avait pas autant de tension entre eux avant. Et Butch ne se serait jamais éloigné de moi comme il l’a fait ce soir. A croire que ce bâtard essayait de me protéger. Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre eux pour mettre Vishous dans cet état.

Phury n’avait rien à répondre à cette affirmation, si Rhage avait raison, ils étaient dans la merde. Il décida de garder un œil sur les deux mâles, histoire que la situation ne dégénère pas. Il ne manquerait plus que Vishous commence à avoir le même genre de réaction avec Marissa …

Il passa devant le mâle qui gardait la porte de Rhev sans avoir besoin d’annoncer ce qui l’amenait. Un des avantages à être un client régulier et une des raisons pour laquelle il n’avait aucune chance avec Bella. Rhev était un frère plus que protecteur, il ne laisserait jamais sa sœur avec un de ses consommateurs. Pourquoi il la laissait vivre avec Zsadist était un mystère, quoi qu’il était évident que son jumeau mourrait avant de faire souffrir sa Shellan. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas le même comportement avec son frère, Phury apprécierait de ne plus avoir à le battre à intervalles réguliers

Il était entré dans le bureau, Rhage avait préféré attendre dans le couloir et il ne perdit pas de temps à conclure la transaction. En moins de 5 minutes, il était ressorti avec assez de Red Smoke pour lui tenir une semaine. Il accompagna Rhage vers la table réservée pour la confrérie, V et Butch n’avaient pas bougé et les regardaient approcher. Vishous avait l’air de s’être calmé même s’il avait le regard fixé sur l’immense mâle qui marchait derrière lui. Butch prit sur lui de relancer la conversation :

\- On se disait que l’on allait rentrer après un dernier verre, vous restez encore un peu ou on vous ramène au complexe ?

Phury remercia Butch de la proposition, plus tard il rentrerait, plus tard il risquerait de croiser son frère ou Bella. Il passait bien trop de temps enfermé seul à fumer dans sa chambre, tout ça pour les éviter. Sa consommation de Red Smoke commençait à prendre des proportions inquiétantes

Ils finirent leurs verres sans que Vishous ne décoche une syllabe, Butch et Rhage discutant de leur prochain programme au gymnase. Ils quittèrent ZeroSum un peu après 3H30, à peine étaient-ils sortis que Vishous alluma un de ses cigares roulés à la main. L’odeur de la fumée calmait Phury qui marchait à ses côtés, quelques pas derrière les deux autres vampires.

D’un coup, Butch s’arrêta net, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite avant de partir au sprint dans une allée, suivi de près par Vishous. Phury croisa le regard de Rhage :

\- Qu’est ce qu’il vient de se passer ?

\- C’est vrai que tu n’es jamais envoyé en patrouille avec eux. Le radar de Butch vient de détecter des lessers et on a intérêt à les suivre rapidement si on veut s’amuser un peu aussi.

Il huma l’air, sa malédiction lui permettant de sentir leurs ennemis à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde.

\- Ils sont dans cette direction, passons par là bas, nous leur couperons le chemin s’ils essaient de fuir.

Phury s’élança dans la direction que pointait Rhage, un combat ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, encore du temps de gagné avant de rentrer. Il vérifia ses armes pendant la course, les pas de Rhage et les siens résonnant sur le macadam. Rhage ralentit pour sniffer l’air autour d’eux avant de le faire tourner quelques rues plus loin :

\- On approche, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Ils coururent encore pendant deux minutes avant de voir débouler trois lessers d’une ruelle à quelques mètres d’eux. Rhage et Phury leurs étaient déjà tombé dessus et les avaient repoussés loin des regards avant même qu’ils aient le temps de se retourner.

Phury jeta un œil au fond de l’allée, comptant le nombre d’ennemis qu’ils avaient à combattre et vérifiant qu’aucun de ses alliés n’était blessé. Il ne détecta aucune odeur de sang. A priori, pas de blessure, du moins, aucune qui ne soit assez grave pour empêcher un des frères de se battre. Vishous était aux prises avec deux Lessers tout au fond de la ruelle, seule la lueur de son cigare permettant de le distinguer des deux autres ombres. Ils n’avaient aucune chance contre lui, Phury porta son attention sur les autres combats : Butch venait de planter sa dague dans le ventre de son ennemi, le repoussant contre le mur derrière lui et Rhage s’était jeté sur le trio qui avait tenté de s’enfuir. Six Lessers pour quatre vampires, le combat n’allait pas durer longtemps.

Phury ne perdit pas de temps et sortit ses deux dagues de leur place contre sa poitrine, il s’approcha rapidement du combat le plus proche. Rhage pouvait bien partager un peu. Il ne perdit pas de temps à planter sa dague dans le flan du lesser de gauche, le liquide noirâtre s’échappant de la plaie quand ce dernier s’écarta avec un cri de douleur.

Maintenant face à face, les deux combattants prirent quelques secondes pour se mesurer : les cheveux du lesser présentaient quelques centimètres de racines blanches, il devait être intégré dans la société depuis une paire de mois seulement. La tête de craie fit le premier mouvement, il se jeta sur Phury, une barre à mine dans la main. Phury recula sa prothèse pour se préparer à l’impact, il bloqua le coup avec son bras droit, attrapant le lesser au niveau du poignet et l’empêchant de reculer. Il lui planta ensuite sa dague dans le ventre, perçant ses intestins. Son ennemi poussa un grognement de douleur et avant que Phury ne puisse lui asséner un second coup, il réussit à se dégager, reculant de quelques pas avant de se stabiliser. Le vampire l’avait suivi et était déjà sur lui quand la barre à mine traça un cercle dans l’air, atteignant Phury dans les côtes. Ce fut à son tour de reculer, se tenant le flan. A priori rien de cassé mais ce n’était pas loin, il allait garder des marques de ce combat pendant plusieurs jours. Fini de jouer !

Phury reprit sa pose de combat, prêt à recevoir ce que son ennemi avait en réserve. Quand l’arme de son ennemi s’approcha de son crane, il se laissa tomber au sol et une dague dans chaque main s’élança vers le lesser. Ce dernier était complètement déstabilisé par son coup manqué et ne réussit pas à se protéger à temps. Amateur ! Phury lui planta une de ses dagues dans la cuisse, coupant muscle et tendon au dessus du genou et la seconde se glissant en dessous du sternum pour atteindre l’estomac. Le lesser hurla de douleur en s’écroulant au sol. Cela devrait le retenir pendant quelques instants.

Phury se redressa et observa ses frères : Vishous venait de terminer son combat, son cigare toujours allumé. Butch s’était agenouillé à côté de son lesser et Rhage plaçait ses deux victimes le long du mur pour simplifier la tâche à l’ex flic :

\- Comme çà, ca ira Butch ?

Butch leva les yeux, l’air incertain. Son regards glissa vers V qui s’approchait. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rhage, visiblement troublé.

\- Je ne sais pas si …

La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa. Il jeta un œil sur l’écran, ses sourcils se rapprochant l’un de l’autre quand il vit le nom de son interlocuteur :

\- C’est Wrath.

Il décrocha et porta l’appareil à son oreille :

\- Nous venons de finir un combat, je peux te rappeler quand on a fini le nettoyage ?

Phury n’entendit pas ce que leur souverain disait, mais à la vue du visage de Butch qui s’était complètement refermé, ce ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

\- OK on y va tout de suite, tu peux envoyer les coordonnées à V ou à Phury, je suis avec eux.

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse et leur annonça :

\- Pas de nettoyage aujourd’hui, on va finir à l’ancienne. Il y a eu un nouvel enlèvement il y a moins de deux heures. Wrath nous veut sur les lieux avant que les proches de la victime reprennent leurs esprits et modifient quoi que ce soit sur la scène de crime.

Vishous s’était déjà éloigné d’eux pour poignarder le cœur des deux lessers au fond de la ruelle. Phury se retournait vers celui à l’entrée de l’allée pour lui faire subir le même sort quand il entendit la voix de Rhage :

\- Désolé les gars, vous allez retourner voir papa. Butch n’a pas le temps de s’occuper de vous, mais promis la prochaine fois, ce sera un aller sans retour.

\- Arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture Hollywood ! Finis-en rapidement, nous sommes attendus.

\- Tu ne vas pas tenter d’en aspirer au moins un ? Habituellement, c’est toi qui ne veux rien entendre. Tu nous répètes à longueur de temps qu’un seul lesser ne t’empêche pas fonctionner normalement et que c’est toujours un de moins à retourner vers l’Omega.

\- Tu vas lui foutre la paix Rhage ! On ne te demande pas ton avis.

C’était V qui était intervenu, se plaçant au côté de son colocataire. Phury et Rhage échangèrent un regard : c’était reparti ! Phury vit Butch se placer entre ses deux amis :

\- Ca suffit vous deux, vous n’allez pas rejouer la même scène qu’à l’intérieur. Des jeunes femmes se font enlever au cas où vous l’auriez oublié, nous avons plus important à faire que de répondre à ton amour des ragots, Hollywood.

Il se tourna ensuite vers V :

\- Et toi, tu n’en rajoutes pas ! C’est assez compliqué comme ça.

Les lessers n’étaient plus qu’une tache huileuse au sol et Butch se dirigea vers l’Escalade. Quand il remarqua que ni V, ni Rhage n’avait bougé d’un pouce, il appela par-dessus son épaule :

-V ! Magne-toi ou je pars sans toi ! Rhage tu devrais rejoindre ta femelle au lieu de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres.

Cela eu l’effet escompté, la posture de Rhage se détendit immédiatement, se concentrant pour se téléporter et rejoindre le plus rapidement possible Mary.

Phury se retrouva seul avec Vishous, Butch étant déjà plusieurs mètres devant eux. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres, mais il ne put s’empêcher de dire :

\- J’espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Et que tu sais très exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête du flic. Il est notre seule chance de finir cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute. Et ca ne fonctionne que parce que tu es là pour le soigner. Ce serait dommage de perdre notre seul avantage parce que vous n’arrivez pas à régler votre problème.

\- Nous n’avons pas de problème.

\- Ce n’est pas l’impression que vous donnez. Jamais Butch n’aurait obéi à Wrath sinon. Il aurait aspiré plusieurs de ces lessers et t’aurai demandé de le soigner sur le chemin. Donc je ne vois que deux explications possibles : soit tu ne peux plus le soigner, soit il ne veut plus que tu le fasses. On en revient toujours au même point : dépêchez vous de régler le problème.

Phury n’attendit pas un énième déni de la part de Vishous et tourna les talons pour suivre Butch. Il leur laissait une semaine pour régler le problème ou il irait lui-même en parler à Wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long et je ne sais pas si le rythme est assez soutenu. Vous ne pensez quoi ? En tout cas, j'ai un peu galéré avec la première partie de ce chapitre, peut être parce ma tête passe son temps à hurler qu'il faut que je les mette ensemble et que j'ai décidé que cela serait trop facile.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Désolée du délai pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais j’étais en vacances et mes enfants ne m’ont laissé que peu de temps. A priori le prochain devrait sortir plus rapidement.

Phury se demanda pour la dixième fois pourquoi il ne s'était pas tout simplement téléporté chez la victime, plutôt que de monter dans l'Escalade. La tension dans le SUV était tellement palpable que Butch se retourna plusieurs fois vers Phury, posant sa question sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore?

A chaque fois, Phury haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas de sa faute si V n'avait pas apprécié leur petite conversation. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, trop de choses dépendaient des deux habitants du Pit. 

\- Au fait, vous avez avancé sur ces enlèvements ? J'ai posé la question à Wrath l'autre jour mais il a refusé de me répondre.

Phury ne rata pas le regard que se jetèrent Butch et Vishous, avant que le premier se retourne vers lui pour répondre :

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose pour le moment, ces connards de la Glymeria font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous empêcher d'avancer. Comme si être victime d'un crime était honteux.

\- C'est le cas.

Il leva les mains avant que l’ex-flic laisse exploser sa colère.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'ils ont raison, je trouve cette idée aussi absurde que toi, mais pour eux, tout doit être parfait, rien ne doit dépasser, sortir du lot ou des règles. Ils doivent constamment présenter une image complètement lisse. Alors tu imagines bien qu'un crime fait voler en éclat tout ce pour quoi ils travaillent et vivent. Sans compter qu'en plus, ces crimes arrivent à leur domicile, ces mâles passent pour des faibles incapables de protéger ce qui leur appartient. 

\- Ce sont des idiots en plus d'être des bâtards sans cœur. 

Phury ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il avait appris, lors de ses propres recherches sur son frère, que ses parents avaient été totalement exclus de toute vie sociale après l'enlèvement. Comme si le malheur qui les avait frappés risquait de contaminer les autres vampires.

\- Pensez vous que l'on a une chance de retrouver les victimes en vie ? 

\- La probabilité de retrouver des victimes d'enlèvement tombe en dessous de 5% après 3 semaines. Et les chances de la retrouver vivante sont pratiquement nulles. Nous avons peut-être une chance avec celle de cette nuit si nous faisons assez vite, sinon j'ai peu d'espoir.

Il était clair que toute cette histoire touchait l'ex-flic, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait. Il y avait comme un vide dans sa voix, une résignation qui n’était pas habituelle. Phury allait demander ce qui n'allait pas quand V ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur discussion dans l'allée :

\- Pas maintenant. Tu lui demanderas plus tard.

Phury se tourna vers leur conducteur, les sourcils levés par la surprise. Il était extrêmement rare que V montre qu'il avait lu leur pensées, il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était la grande majorité du temps. Phury entendit à peine le merci de Butch, mais il vit le regard reconnaissant que ce dernier tourna vers Vishous. Il avait donc raison, il y avait quelque chose qui gênait Butch dans toute cette affaire. 

\- Exactement. Maintenant tu passes à autre chose, on est presque arrivé.

Phury lança un sourire en même temps que ses pensées : tu es un sale con de control-freak. Continue à lire dans mes pensées et je vais imaginer des trucs complètement dégoutant, ou réciter de la poésie austro-hongroise du 15ème siècle.

Seul un léger ricanement lui répondit. Butch se retourna vers lui : 

\- Arrêtez de discuter tous les deux, c'est super bizarre à voir. Et on a plus important à faire, on va faire différemment de la dernière fois. V est ce que tu pourras aller directement aux enregistrements sécurité ? Avant que l'on commence à agacer ces braves gens. 

V acquiesça de la tête, Butch continua : 

\- Je vais laisser Phury gérer la famille pendant que je jetterai un œil à le scène de crime, ils n'auront pas eu le temps de tout remettre en ordre et j'aurai plus de chance de trouver des indices que les dernières fois. Phury, tu penses que tu pourras échanger des platitudes avec eux pendant une vingtaine de minutes ? J'aimerai ne pas les avoir dans les pattes.

\- Je peux faire ça, est ce qu'il y a des questions que tu veux que je leur pose ?

\- Si on pouvait avoir une idée des habitudes de la victime et une liste de ses connaissances, cela nous aiderait à trouver des similitudes avec les autres enlèvements. Je viendrai vous rejoindre ensuite si j'ai d'autres questions.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Nous devons absolument arrêter ces enlèvements, personne ne devrait vivre ce genre de chose. Ne pas savoir si la personne est morte ou dans quelles conditions elle vit …

Phury baissa les yeux vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance, ne jamais savoir, osciller entre l'espoir et l'abattement, ne jamais réellement pouvoir faire son deuil. Et retrouver la personne n'était pas la fin des difficultés, plusieurs fois Phury avait souhaité que son frère soit mort, et il était plus que clair que Z pensait exactement la même chose. Pendant des dizaines d'années, la seule chose qui l'avait tenu en vie était Phury. Il était fatigué de ce poids sur ses épaules et il était hors de question de laisser Bella le porter seul.

\- Parfois je me dis qu'il serait plus simple de les savoir mort plutôt que d'être toujours dans l'inconnu.

\- Ca l'est. 

Phury leva les yeux vers Butch à ces mots. Ce dernier le regardait gravement, Phury cligna des yeux, trouvant dans le regard de Butch une épreuve similaire à la sienne

\- Ca l'est : plus simple. Pas moins douloureux, mais plus simple.

La seule réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit était une question :

\- Qui ?

Butch mit quelques instants à répondre comme s’il ne savait pas s’il voulait partager cette information avec lui. Il était clair que Vishous savait, mais les deux amis étaient beaucoup plus proches que n’importe qui d’autre au complexe.

\- Ma sœur ainée. Et parfois je t'envie, ton frère, aussi cinglé, aussi difficile à gérer soit-il, est toujours là.

\- Mais pour quelle vie ? Et ces jeunes filles ? Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux pour elles. Ce qu'à vécu Z, personne ne devrait le vivre et personne ne devrait y survivre. 

\- Et on va faire le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive plus. Quelque soit la situation de ces jeunes filles, nous allons arrêter ceux qui sont responsables.

La voix de Butch était résolue, une colère froide audible dans chacun de ses mots. Phury se rendit compte qu’il ne lâcherait jamais cette enquête. Que les victimes, si elles ne pouvaient être sauvées, seraient vengées et qu’il ferait tout son possible pour garantir la sécurité des autres jeunes femelles. Si seulement son père avait eu quelqu’un comme lui pour l’aider dans ses recherches. Peut être aurait il pu retrouver Zsadist avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Peut être la vie aurait pu reprendre son cours normalement. Peut être que cette tragédie aurait pu être évitée. 

La société des vampires n’avait pas de police, toutes les ressources possibles étaient dédiées à la guerre contre les lessers. Peut être que Butch pourrait former certains individus comme ils formaient tous actuellement des guerriers. Ils ne feraient surement jamais partie de la confrérie, mais apportaient une aide précieuse en combat. Il pouvait toujours en parler à Wrath à l’occasion.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination quelques minutes après. A peine étaient ils entrés dans l'immense demeure, que Butch et Vishous avaient disparus accompagnés chacun d'un doggen. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient enfin quelque chose pour valider l'idée de Butch. Phury n'avait pas insisté mais il n'était pas idiot : Butch avait une piste, ou du moins une idée de ce qu'il se passait et il refusait d'en parler.

Phury était bien décidé à l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait et pour ce faire, il devait mettre en confiance les trois vampires en face de lui. Le père de famille se tenait à une extrémité du canapé, il s'était présenté, disant s'appeler Brayke ainsi que sa femme, Alma. Son fils cadet était assis à côté de sa mère, tenant sa main et lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Il avait trois ans de moins que Luthia, la jeune femelle enlevée un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle avait vingt deux ans et sortait tout juste de sa transition.

Phury avait accepté le thé offert lors de son arrivée dans le petit salon, sachant qu'aucune discussion sérieuse ne commencerait avant que le doggen revienne avec le breuvage et les biscuits l'accompagnant. Butch lui avait demandé de les occuper vingt minutes et il avait l’intention de tenir ce délai. Il avait complimenté Brayke pour son courage dans cette épreuve difficile et avait sorti toutes les platitudes d'usage sur la maison, sa décoration, les œuvres d'art qu'il avait vu. Il échangea également quelques mots avec Alma et le jeune mâle assis à ses côtés mais la conversation avait été brève. Personne n’était d’humeur à se montrer cordial dans cette situation, ce qui soulageait Phury. Peut être que pour cette famille, leur fille était ce qui était le plus important et qu’ils ne s’enfermeraient pas dans le même mutisme que les précédents proches. Et peut être que Butch ou Vishous trouveraient quelque chose d’utile cette fois. 

Phury avait commencé à discuter de la saison à l’opéra avec Brayke quand la porte s’ouvrit sur un doggen. Alma ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il quitta la pièce après avoir déposé son plateau. En bonne maitresse de maison, elle prit le temps de servir le thé et de proposer un biscuit à tous les convives. A peine les tasses posées, Brayke prit la parole : 

\- Je vous remercie d’être venus aussi vite, nous sommes prêts à répondre à toutes vos questions et à vous aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Luthia et son frère sont toute notre vie, vous devez la retrouver.

Phury sourit avant de répondre : 

\- Je vous remercie de votre accueil, nous allons faire le maximum pour retrouver votre fille. En attendant que mes deux frères reviennent, peut être pouvez vous répondre à quelques questions ?

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, nous n’avons rien à cacher

Phury acquiesça avant de commencer : 

\- Nous aurions besoin de connaitre les habitudes de Luthia, les lieux qu’elle fréquentait, les personnes qu’elle voyait et si elle avait changé certaines de ses habitudes dans les dernières semaines.

\- Shadre sortait régulièrement avec elle, il devrait pouvoir vous faire ces listes, n’est ce pas fils ?

Le jeune mâle opina de la tête : 

\- Je commence tout de suite.

\- Avez-vous besoin d’autre chose ? J’avoue ne pas être souvent à la maison, mais Alma passe beaucoup de temps avec les enfants. 

\- Est-ce que votre fille paraissait inquiète ? Vous a-t-elle parlé de quelqu’un qui la suivait ou se montrait insistant ? Un prétendant peut être ?

Alma pris la parole, visiblement gênée : 

\- Nous n’avions organisé aucune rencontre, Luthia est encore très jeune et nous souhaitions qu’elle choisisse elle-même le mâle avec lequel elle passerait le reste de sa vie. Elle sortait un peu dernièrement avec un groupe de civils, les aristocrates ne l’intéressaient pas. Elle avait toujours refusé de suivre tous les codes et règles de la Glymeria. Elle me parlait peu de ces sorties et je ne lui posais pas de question, nous lui avons toujours fait confiance. J’aurai du être plus prudente …

Sa voix se tut, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Phury se pencha pour lui toucher la main. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il ajouta : 

\- Madame, vous n’y êtes pour rien. Continuez s’il vous plait.

\- Elle m’a parlé d’un jeune mâle qui lui plaisait sans me donner plus de détails, il faisait partie de son groupe d’amis et elle devait sortir avec lui la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais plus où, mais Shadre devrait pouvoir vous renseigner. Ils sont très proches et il connait tous ses secrets. 

Le jeune frère s’était approché et tendait deux feuilles de papier à Phury : 

\- Voici les listes, je vous ai noté le nom des principales connaissances de Luthia ainsi que les lieux qu’elle a visité dernièrement.

\- Votre mahmen me disait que votre sœur devait sortir avec un mâle la semaine prochaine, savez vous qui c’est ?

\- Bien sur, je l’ai mis en tête de ma liste. 

Butch choisit ce moment pour renter dans la pièce, tous les regards se portèrent vers lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps et annonça avant même que la porte ne se referme : 

\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose dans la chambre de votre fille mais j’ai pu découvrir quelques informations. L’agresseur est passé par la fenêtre, c’est léger mais on voit des traces d’effraction. Il n’y a aucune trace de sang ou de combat, votre fille a du être droguée avant d’être emmenée. Elle n’a surement rien vu venir. Vos doggen me disaient que personne n’avait rien entendu, qui était le plus proche au moment de l’enlèvement ?

Shadre leva la main avant de répondre : 

\- C’est moi, j’étais dans ma chambre, dans la pièce à côté.

\- Et vous n’avez rien entendu de particulier ?

\- Non rien.

\- Me cacher des choses n’aidera pas votre sœur …

Phury se leva pour se placer à côté de l’ex flic, il lui tendit les deux feuilles contenant les listes.

\- Voici les noms des connaissances de Luthia et les endroits ou elle avait l’habitude d’aller. Tu peux compter sur leur coopération, ils souhaitent retrouver la jeune femelle saine et sauve à tout prix.

Butch se détendit aussitôt, s’asseyant sur le canapé qu’occupait précédemment Phury. Ce dernier le rejoint après un regard d’excuse vers la famille qui s’était regroupée en face d’eux. Butch reprit la conversation : 

\- Excusez mon ton brusque, mais chaque minute perdue peut être importante. Donc vous n’avez rien entendu ? Rien vu de particulier ?

Un peu échaudé par la première réaction de l’ex flic, Shadre répondit avec plus de réserves : 

\- Non je suis désolé, je n’ai rien entendu. J’étais persuadée que Luthia était dans sa chambre, je n’avais pas entendu sa porte s’ouvrir.

Butch se tourna vers les parents : 

\- Pas de menaces, de nouvelles personnes autour d’elle, de nouveaux lieux qu’elle a fréquentés ? Chaque détail à son importance, même s’il vous parait insignifiant.

Brayke reprit la parole : 

\- Pas à notre connaissance, mais c’est Shadre qui passait le plus de temps avec elle. Tu ne vois vraiment rien de particulier, fils ?

Le jeune mâle prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre : 

\- Je ne vois personne de nouveau, ou des gens ayant eu des comportements bizarres. 

Il se tut quelques secondes : 

\- Non vraiment je ne vois pas … Ha si une chose : nous avons commencé à aller dans ce nouveau club qui a ouvert il y a quelques semaines : le boudoir. C’est un club très chic situé dans la 4ème avenue. Il accessible à tous mais il a une grande partie de clientèle vampire.

Phury intervint :

\- Je vois de quel club vous parlez, j’y suis allé lors de l’ouverture. Il est en effet très select, le propriétaire est un vampire.

\- Ok ! Nous verrons plus tard si cette information a son importance. 

Butch se retourna vers Brayke en se levant: 

\- Je vous remercie de votre aide, je peux vous assurer que nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver votre fille saine et sauve. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

Après avoir pris congé de leurs hôtes, Phury et Butch sortirent de la maison. Vishous était déjà à côté de l’escalade, fumant un cigare. 

\- Alors, vous avez du nouveau tous les deux ?

\- Wrath avait peut être raison de nous imposer Phury. Il a réussi à nous obtenir des informations et j’ai pu examiner la scène du crime. Et de ton côté ?

\- J’ai pu fouiller autant que je le voulais et j’ai enfin appris pourquoi la sécurité n’avait fonctionné dans aucun des cas : elle a été désactivée quelques minutes avant l’enlèvement avant d’être remise en route vingt minutes plus tard

\- Comment ?

\- Je l’ignore encore mais j’ai laissé un petit espion dans leur système, je pourrai continuer mes recherches depuis le Pit.

Phury sentit l’atmosphère dans la voiture se détendre, Butch avait enfin quelque chose de concret avec lequel travailler. Il ne put s’empêcher de demander : 

\- Tu penses que tu vas les retrouver ?

Le sourire de Butch était moins forcé que lors du précédant trajet : 

\- Je n’en sais rien, mais maintenant nous avons une chance de le faire sans avoir à attendre qu’un nouveau crime ait lieu. Je vais chercher du côté de ce club. V, est ce que tu peux regarder au plus vite la méthode utilisée pour désactiver la sécurité ?

\- Je m’y attèle au plus vite.

Le reste de la route se fit en silence, chaque passager étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Avec un peu de chance, Butch allait retrouver ces jeunes femelles. Phury repensa à son idée d’une force policière vampire, il décida d’en parler à Wrath dès son retour au complexe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, surtout la dernière partie sur l’enquête. J’ai voulu changer de point de vue narratif pour les deux derniers chapitres et, pour compliquer un peu le travail, j’ai chois un personnage avec lequel je ne suis pas à l’aise. Un petit challenge personnel en quelque sorte. Avez vous senti une différence de votre côté ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire en ce moment. La longueur des chapitres s'en ressent, mais j’espère que la qualité et l’intérêt que vous portez à ma petite histoire restent les mêmes.

Butch entra dans le bar où José lui avait donné rendez vous. Il avait réussi à avoir quelques instants seul pour l’appeler deux jours avant et José lui avait annoncé qu’il avait des nouvelles pour lui. Butch était plus que ravi d’avoir quelque chose à faire de sa soirée libre, Marissa n’était pas rentrée et Vishous était bien décidé à le laisser seul le plus souvent possible. Comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit … au moins cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet avec sa Shellan, même s’il avait fait chou blanc jusque maintenant.

José était déjà présent, une bière devant lui et deux dossiers placés sur le coin de la table. Butch s’assit avant de se pencher et de lui serrer la main :

\- Comment vas tu ?

\- Rien de neuf, jusqu’à ton coup de téléphone, j’ai cru que j’avais rêvé notre dernière rencontre.

Butch sourit, faisant attention de laisser ses crocs cachés :

\- Ho ?! Tu veux dire que j’apparais habituellement dans tes rêves ? Je suis flatté mais tu n’es absolument pas mon type.

\- Et tu n’es pas le mien !

Ils retombèrent facilement dans leur vieilles chamailleries et attendant que la serveuse amène le scotch que Butch avait commandé.

A peine s’était-elle éloignée que José poussa les deux dossiers vers son ex-coéquipier :

\- J’ai réussi à sortir deux dossiers à partir des noms et informations que tu m’as donné.

Butch ouvrit le premier dossier, remarquant tout de suite la photo en première page. Ce n’était pas la jeune fille qu’il avait vu. Il referma le dossier avant de le glisser sous l’autre. Si ce dossier n’était pas le bon, il allait devoir tirer la vérité de V, et autant dire qu’il n’était pas du tout pressé s’atteler à cette tâche.

A peine avait-il ouvert le dossier qu’il reconnut la jeune fille qu’il cherchait. Elle était indéniablement plus jeune et portait des traces de coup : un lèvre ouverte et un énorme bleu sur la joue et le front, mais c’était bien elle. Butch poussa la photo pour accéder à la première fiche de renseignement que José avait imprimé : Roxane Hood, 21 ans. Il l’avait trouvé.

\- Je suppose que j’ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Butch leva les yeux vers José :

\- Oui c’est bien elle.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu avais besoin de ces infos ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

José se passa la main sur le visage et soupira avant de reprendre :

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne lui veux aucun mal, mais cette gamine en a assez vu. Nous savons l’un comme l’autre que la vie est cruelle, mais je me dis que parfois elle a tendance à s’acharner sur certains d’entre nous.

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J’ai tout mis dans le dossier, mais je peux te faire un résumé : mère addict pendant sa grossesse, parents tous les deux criminels, les services sociaux n’ont rien fait pour arrêter les sévices avant qu’elle ne devienne aveugle suite à une chute de trop. Elle avait 11 ans. Elle a ensuite été placée, dans 8 familles différentes qui l’ont toutes renvoyé car elle demandait trop “d’attention”. Il y a eu suspicion de viol dans l’une de ces familles. Je continue ?

\- Non, pas la peine, je vois le tableau. Tu as raison la vie est foutrement injuste, cette gamine était déjà mal barré avant même sa naissance.

\- A priori, elle ne s’en sort pas si mal que cela. Elle travaille pour une association d’aide aux handicapés, rien ne laisse à penser qu’elle soit du mauvais côté de la loi.

Butch termina son verre avant de remercier José.

\- Merci mec. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'apprécie que tu m’ai aidé.

Il se leva et lâcha quelques billets sur la table pour payer leurs consommations.

\- Ce n’est rien. Je peux au moins faire ça pour mon ancien coéquipier revenu d’entre les morts. Tu n’es pas une sorte de zombie au moins ?

Butch ne put retenir l’éclat de rire qui s’échappa de sa gorge :

\- Non José, je ne suis pas un putain de zombie, tu ne regardes pas le bon type de mort vivant.

Butch se pencha vers José, lui donnant une accolade :

\- Fait attention à toi !

\- Je te dirai la même chose si je pensais une seule seconde que tu m'écoutes. Par contre, rien ne t'empêche de me donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, histoire de me prouver que tu es toujours vivant, ou de retour de l’au delà.

Butch ricana en s’écartant de José :

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Encore merci.

Il tourna des talons et sortit du bar sans se retourner. Aussi agréable qu'ait été la dernière demi-heure, il était beaucoup trop dangereux de rester en contact avec José. Il rentra le dossier de Roxane dans sa veste et se dirigea rapidement vers l’Escalade, garée à quelques rues.

Une fois à l’abris du vent et du froid, Butch ouvrit à nouveau le dossier. La faible lumière que procurait le plafonnier rendait la photo de Roxane encore plus glauque. Les traces de coups, les ombres sous ses yeux, le vide de son regard ressortaient encore plus. Il s’attaqua à la lecture du dossier et José n’avait pas menti. Ses parents étaient de petites frappes, vivant de vols et d’agressions, sa mère était addict à l'héroïne et son père buvait beaucoup trop. A priori il tapait également beaucoup trop sur sa fille : de nombreux rapports sur des suspicions de maltraitance jusqu’à son arrivée aux urgences avec un traumatisme crânien. Elle s’en était sortie mais avait perdu la vue. Lors de son séjour à l'hôpital, pas moins de 4 fractures mal soignées ont été trouvées, la première datant d’au moins 7 ans auparavant.

Butch arrêta de lire et posa la tête sur le siège derrière lui. Pauvre gamine.

Il passa rapidement en revue les dossiers des services sociaux au sujet de ses différents placements. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur la page au sujet des agressions sexuelles, l’envie de chercher et massacrer le responsable était trop forte. Il était arrivé à la dernière page du dossier, il n’y avait presque aucune information après qu’elle ai quitté le système de l’aide à l’enfance. Juste une liste d’employeur et sa dernière adresse connue. Elle était actuellement professeur de Braille pour une association.

Cette jeune fille avait traversé l’enfer et avait survécu. Elle était loin de la jeune femme fragile que Butch s’était imaginé en la voyant. Peut être était-ce leur passé identique qui avait fait se rencontrer Roxane et Vishous

Il referma le dossier et jeta un œil à sa montre : il était encore tôt, trop tôt pour rentrer et trop tôt pour aller à ZeroSum, il n’y aurait personne d’autre avant 2 ou 3 heures du matin, tous les autres étaient en patrouille. Butch démarra la voiture et quitta la place de parking. Il avait du temps, autant retourner voir Roxane, peut être qu’il trouverait une excuse pour engager la conversation avec elle.

 

 

Comme la dernière fois, il gara l’Escalade à plusieurs pâtés de maison de l’immeuble de Roxane. Il laissa le dossier dans le SUV et partit d’un pas vif dans la direction voulue. Après cinq minutes de marche, il était à nouveau caché dans l'alcôve qui l’avait protégé lors de sa dernière visite. Il était encore très tôt et il restait des passants dans la rue. Heureusement que les gens avaient l’habitude de se mêler de leurs affaires dans ce genre de quartier, personne ne semblait faire attention à sa présence.

Butch réfléchit à la suite qu’il voulait donner à sa petite enquête. L’étape suivante semblait de rentrer en contact avec Roxane, en apprendre un peu plus sur sa relation avec Vishous. Cela lui permettrait de savoir s’il devait intervenir auprès de son ami. La grande question était : comment pouvait-il avoir ces infos ? La nature de la relation qu’entretenait Vishous avec cette jeune fille lui était totalement inconnue : elle pouvait tout autant lui apprendre le Braille que se laisser attacher et baiser, ainsi que toutes les autres possibilités entre ces deux extrêmes. Rien dans les informations qu’il avait réussi à rassembler ne lui permettait d’éliminer l’une ou l’autre de ces solutions. Il allait devoir faire avec son instinct, du moins s’il la voyait.

Butch était perdu dans ses pensées quand une ombre attira son regard de l’autre côté de la rue : c’était Vishous. Que faisait-il ici, il était censé être en patrouille, pas en train de rendre une putain de visite de courtoisie. Butch calma sa respiration et son esprit, pas la peine de prévenir V de sa présence. Il s’appuya encore plus sur la porte derrière son dos, se fondant totalement dans l’ombre que projetait l'alcôve autour de lui. Il jeta un oeil rapidement vers l’immeuble : Vishous s’était assis sur les marches menant à la porte d’entrée, son portable à la main et à priori concentré sur ce qu’il faisait. Même si leurs téléphones n’étaient rien par rapports aux quatres monstres qui trônaient dans leur salon, Vishous était capable de faire un nombre incroyable de choses à partir du sien. Comme pirater presque tous les ordinateurs à portée de WiFi. Quoi qu’il fasse, Butch était coincé ici jusqu’à ce qu’il parte. Butch essaya de trouver une position plus confortable sans trahir sa présence et tout en gardant un oeil sur l’immeuble. Il remercia encore une fois Dieu pour l’emplacement où il était caché, n’importe où d’autre et Vishous l’aurait repéré immédiatement.

V leva la tête de son écran quelques minutes après, posant son regard sur la droite. Le mur bloquait le champs de vision de Butch mais il ne pouvait pas se pencher sans se faire voir. Quand Vishous se leva, il se concentra sur son ouïe. Il entendit plusieurs bruits de pas dont un précédé d’un léger frottement : ce devait être elle. Encore quelques secondes d’attente et Roxane apparut. Vishous lui parla avant de s’approcher et de lui passer un bras autour de la taille, l’attirant vers lui. La jeune aveugle se laissa faire, levant le visage, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle répondit à la question de Vishous avant que celui-ci ne se penche pour l’embrasser.

La première réaction de Butch fut l’étonnement, suivi par une énorme vague de jalousie et de possessivité. Il retint ses grognements avec beaucoup de mal et bloqua tous ses muscles pour ne pas se jeter sur la pauvre humaine à quelques centaines de mètres. La violence de sa réaction choqua Butch, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire et n’était absolument pas prêt à gérer cette révélation.

Il avait dû faire un bruit quelconque ou ses pensées avaient été trop fortes, car Vishous se redressa brusquement, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Butch malgré la distance et la nuit qui les séparait. Merde ! Il a l’air furieux !

Vishous s’écarta légèrement de Roxane, la guidant vers les escaliers. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la poussa gentiment à l’intérieur de l’immeuble avec quelques mots. Roxane acquiesça avant de laisser la porte se refermer sur elle. Quand le clic du verrou se fit entendre, Vishous se retourna et traversa la rue d’un pas décidé. Ne voulant pas se trouver acculé à un mur avec son ami aussi furieux, Butch s'avança également de quelques mètres, s’arrêtant au bord du trottoir. Ca n’allait pas être joli. Il était encore secoué par sa propre réaction et si la posture de Vishous était une quelconque indication, il était à deux doigts de le tuer.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fous içi Butch !

\- Non toi qu’est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu es censé être en patrouille !

Peut être que lui rappeler les manquements à son devoir n’était pas la meilleur idée pour calmer les envies de meurtre de son ami, mais Butch était bien trop en colère lui-même pour se retenir.

\- Depuis quand est ce que tu me suis ?

\- Je ne te suis pas, abruti !

\- Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu es planqué ici par hasard peut être ? Ne me prend pas pour un idiot !

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, mais je ne te suis pas, c’est elle que je suivais.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un geste vers l’immeuble délabré.

\- Et arrête de crier, nous allons attirer l’attention.

Vishous prit une profonde inspiration, essayant visiblement de se calmer :

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi et comment tu en es venu à la suivre. Et rapidement parce que, crois moi, tu ne vas pas du tout aimer les conséquences si je dois attendre trop longtemps

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur V ! Alors arrête de faire le grand méchant vampire. Je vais te répondre, alors tu recules de quelques pas et tu m’écoutes.  
Butch poussa sur les épaules de Vishous jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve à distance de bras.

\- Ok le flic, maintenant crache le morceau

\- Tu te souviens du matin où j’ai appris que tu n’allais plus au Commodore ?

\- Comme si c’était hier, un de mes moments préféré, me faire interroger par mon meilleur ami.

\- Ta gueule et écoute ! On n’arrivait pas à te joindre et j’étais passé voir si tu étais là haut. En ressortant, j’ai senti ton odeur dans la rue, je pensais t’avoir trouvé alors imagine ma surprise quand je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec une humaine !

\- Et tu as décidé de la suivre, juste comme ca ?

\- Bien sur juste comme ca ! Je dois te rappeler les douze derniers mois ? Merde V ! Tu sais bien que je m’inquiète pour toi, il était clair que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec elle, elle est humaine et je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’imaginer le pire. Et à priori, j’avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter. Mais comment est ce que tu as pu faire la même erreur deux fois ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela !

\- Je ne fais jamais la même erreur deux fois, le flic ! Je fais déjà rarement des erreurs une seule fois.

Butch leva les yeux au ciel, ses doigts pinçant les ailes de son nez :

\- A d’autres !

\- Je n’ai pas à me justifier. Et tu n’as pas le droit de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas

La voix de Vishous était devenue glaciale. N’importe qui aurait reculé d’un pas et aurait acquiescé, mais Butch n’avait jamais eu peur de son colocataire, avant même qu’ils ne commencent à vivre ensemble.

\- Ho que si tu vas te justifier ! Et tu as intérêt à être convaincant sinon je met tout le monde au courant. A nous tous, on arrivera bien à t’empêcher à refaire une connerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houlà je ne suis vraiment pas gentille. Surtout si je vous dis que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je vais pouvoir écrire le chapitre suivant. Mais promis, je fais au mieux

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour corriger certains points ou me donner votre avis. C'est ma première fiction, alors je suis toute ouïe !


End file.
